Saving Mary
by missthang06
Summary: AU. OOC: Tristan finally returns to Chilton, just when Rory's life is spiraling out of control into a life of partying, drinking, and drugs. Will he be able to save her? Trory.
1. When The Unexpected Happens

Summary: Rory's life is great until the unexpected happens. As her world is spiraling out of control, Tristan DuGray returns. Will he be able to save her? Eventual Trory.

Background Info: This fic starts at the beginning of season three. Rory's dad Christopher has had no contact with her at all. All other information will hopefully be explained in this chapter but if not, feel free to question me.

A/N: I know, I know…another fic. I promise that I will update my others as soon as I can but I just had to write this one. I have always wanted to right a Trory (although I'm a Literati at heart) and after watching _Thirteen_ the other night, I was really inspired to write this fic. It's completely AU and OOC but hopefully you'll enjoy it…

* * *

Rory and Lorelai sat at their usual table at Luke's waiting on him to serve their breakfast. Rory stared out of the window, stirring her coffee counter-clockwise. She sighed heavily. Normally, Rory wouldn't be that distracted on the first day of school, especially the first day of her senior year but she couldn't help it. She kept playing the events of the summer over and over again in her head.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked interrupting her thoughts. "Are you ok? You've barely touched your coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea…I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all," Rory replied without looking at her mom. Her gaze continued to be transfixed on the world outside. Ever since Rory returned from Washington, D.C. Lorelai had been concerned for Rory. Over the summer, Rory decided that the best thing for her would be to break up with Dean while she was away. She kept telling herself, as well as everyone else, that she broke up with him for several reasons but everyone knew it was for Jess. Rory and Jess even tried to have a relationship after she returned home but they soon realized that it wouldn't work out. After a week of dating, they both decided to break up and remain friends. Rory vowed that she was going to take a break from guys and focus on her school work and getting into Harvard. But still, she couldn't help but think if it was the right thing for her to do. It had been a while since she had been single.

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean first it was Dean, then Jess, now it's your first day of senior year. I know things have been very stressful lately and you've been pretty distracted. It's ok with mommy if you skip school and go shopping with me."

Rory placed her spoon on the table and laughed at Lorelai. "I can't miss the first day of school. It's like passing up the chance to see the Bangles in concert. You just don't do it."

"No, passing up the chance to see the Bangles is a sin. It should be against the law. And it will be one day…when you and Paris run for Office in the future."

Rory shook her head in disbelief. She saw Dean walk into Doose's market out the corner of her eye. She didn't want to chance running into to him or Jess who was still upstairs in Luke's apartment, so she took the opportunity to sneak out of Stars Hollow unnoticed. Besides, maybe the bus ride to Chilton would help her clear her mind. "Mom, I'm going to go now."

"What? It's not even time for your bus and you haven't had the chance to eat the deliciously good food that Luke is going to bring to us. And I haven't had the chance to upset him yet!" Lorelai ranted.

"I know but I want to get a head start this morning. You know, make sure I know where my classes are and I that I can open my locker."

"Rory, you're a senior."

"You can never be over-prepared."

"Tomorrow morning then?"

"It's a date. Love you," Rory called as she prepared to leave Luke's.

"Love you too sweets!" Lorelai called after Rory. "Oh Luke!" Lorelai called out after Rory left. Just because Rory wasn't there, didn't mean that Lorelai still couldn't have her fun.

* * *

Rory tried to clear her head on her way to school. She thought about her failed relationship with Dean, the perfect first boyfriend and then her failed relationship with Jess, the perfect guy for her. Why didn't things work out? She wasn't completely over the fact that things fizzled out with Jess. Why did it keep bothering her? Why did Dean keep bothering her? Rory shook her head and buried her thoughts in an Upton Sinclair book. 

Rory arrived at school and headed to her locker. Now that she was about to go to class, she began to focus more. School is what she does best, with or without guys. As she headed to her locker, she noticed she wasn't with her usual crowd of people. In fact, she was quite far from Paris, Louise, and Madeline, whose lockers she passed minutes ago. Rory shrugged it off though. New faces were always welcome, especially when it came to Paris. Rory turned the combination lock three times and began to enter the correct combination when someone bumped into her.

"Watch it!" The girl yelled at Rory. Rory looked at her confused. She had never seen the girl before at Chilton, so Rory figured she was a transfer student. She looked up and down at the girl's appearance. Rory couldn't help but think she was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and the rosy cheeks and pouty lips. Her outfit, on the other, Rory did not like. The girl had altered her skirt to the point where it was barely covering anything. It was way above the dress code limit. Her shirt was short also, causing her midriff to show when she raised her hands. Rory was appalled at how the girl was dressed and was sure she would get in trouble.

Rory returned to her locker combination and opened her locker to put some of her books in it. She decided that she would be nice to the girl, even though she was extremely rude to her. She turned to the girl, signed, and replied, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she said, while slamming her locker door shut. She then walked down the hall, grabbing the attention of everyone in sight as the guys looked on in attention and the girls in disgust.

"That was Angel," Paris informed Rory as she walked up to Rory's locker after Angel had left.

"Ironic. She doesn't seem to be any angel," Rory replied without looking up so she could finish putting her books in her locker.

"I know. It's a big controversy that she's even here. I heard the only reason she got into Chilton was because her dad is a huge benefactor for the school and he bought her way in."

"That doesn't make any sense. Most of the students here have wealthy families. Chilton doesn't need any money. It's a pretty strict school."

"That's what I thought. But apparently, renovations on the school over the summer cost more than expected. Since Angel's dad is on the Board of Trustees, he offered to pay for them rather than raising tuition in exchange for Angel's acceptance. So she basically has a free pass," Paris replied. She paused for a second but continued, "It makes me mad that Chilton is selling out. I've worked hard, studied my but off for 12 years to be here today, and white trash can walk the hallways just because her dad has a big wallet."

Rory thought about. She too thought it was unfair but she really didn't feel like debating current issues with Paris at the moment. "I know. Well, I'm going to go to class. I have to get a good seat," Rory said as she walked off.

* * *

Rory had sit through two periods of English and Calculus, when it was time for to go to her locker to exchange her books for her next two periods. On her way to her locker though, she ran into one of the school's secretaries who informed her that Headmaster Chilton wanted to see her right away. She walked into his office and the secretary escorted her into his office. 

"Yes Headmaster, you wanted to see me," Rory said as she noticed her grandfather sitting in the chair to her right side. "Is everything ok?" Rory asked worried.

"No…no Rory it's not. Your mom…Lorelai…passed away this morning," Richard said through sobs and streaming tears.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it's ending in a cliff hanger. But it was a good stopping point and I want you to keep coming for more. Oh, don't worry there will be no Dean in the story and Rory/Jess will not happen. Oh, and Angel will be a regular character. With that being said...please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Saying Goodbye

**A/N:** So, my stats for the story are not as impressive as I hoped but I'm continuing it anyway because I feel very optimistic for future chapters. Thanks to all those that read and reviewed. I changed the rating for the story from Mature to Teen because I haven't decided how bad I'm going to let things get. But I'll provide a warning for future chapters if things get crazy. And I don't really like this chapter. It's quite depressing but I felt it was necessary to show the turmoil Rory's in. And I know Lorelai's death is not explained in this chapter but it will be in future chapters. I promise. With that said...on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!! Critism is always welcome!

* * *

"What?" Rory yelled loudly. "No…no…that's not possible," Rory yelled through sobs. Then, she broke down crying hysterically. She dropped her book bag to the floor and fell her to knees. "I can't breathe. I…I…can't breathe," she exclaimed through more heavy sobs. Richard ran over to Rory and sat in the floor beside her. He threw his arms around her and held her close to his chest. "What happened?" Rory asked through her sobs and the streams of tears running down her face.

"We don't know. They found her body at the Inn. An autopsy is going to be done."

Rory broke down in more hysterical cries. "Oh my god, this can't be happening," she cried.

* * *

The rest of day was spent pretty much in the same way. Richard took Rory by her house to grab her things and then they went to his house in Hartford. Everyone had taken refuge at her grandparents' house. Their mansion was filled with family members and friends who had brought a variety of dishes for everyone to snack on. There was several vegetable and fruit dishes, chicken, loads of vegetables, biscuits, and every pie known to mankind. And Sookie hadn't even come to the Gilmores' yet. Everyone was spread throughout the house in various clusters. There was a cluster of people in the den laughing and enjoying their fond memories of Lorelai. There was a group of wives spread throughout the kitchen and dining room mending the food. And there were the ones who were crying and hugging those in need. Rory was curled up in the guest room's bed, clutching to a teddy bear. She wiped the streams of tears off her face but it was no use since she was still crying hysterically. Emily was next door to Rory in Lorelai's old room flipping through the old photographs and memorabilia. Richard had locked himself in his study and hadn't come out since he got back from picking up Rory. The Gilmores were struggling but luckily they had everyone to help them out.

Sookie eventually arrived with mascara running down her face and her hair in disorder but as promised she brought more food. She went upstairs and knocked on the door to the guest room where Rory was at. She paused for a minute before walking in the room. "Hey honey. How are you holding up?" She asked struggling not to break down herself.

Rory shook her head without uttering a word. Sookie sat on the bed and embraced her. They sat there on the bed holding on to each other crying for several minutes until another knock on the door interrupted them. Luke and Jess entered the room and Sookie left the room. Rory looked at Luke and it was quite obvious that he had been crying as well.

"Rory, I'm so sorry," Luke said. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. Rory shook her head no not speaking again. "Rory, I loved your mother," Luke confessed. Rory shook her head an understanding yes this time. "I really did," Luke continued as the tears welled up in his eyes. He then shook his head and left the room to prevent Rory or Jess from seeing him cry.

"We brought you some food and coffee," Jess said placing the box he had been holding on her nightstand.

"I'm not hungry," Rory replied.

"Have you eaten at all today?"

"No. I just…can't." Jess shook his head understandingly. He then turned around to leave the room but was stopped. "Jess!" Rory yelled before left and she broke down in tears. Jess sat beside her on the bed and wrapped her in his arms.

* * *

The next two days was spent pretty much the same way. Everyone gathered at the Gilmores and everyone brought more food to feed an army. Emily was up moving around the house and making plans for the funereal, while Richard finally came out of his study. Rory, on the other hand, stayed in her room. Although she wasn't crying as much, she still barely talked to anyone or ate. She was taking it a lot harder than anyone else, which was understandable. She not only lost her mother, but she also lost her best friend.

Now, everyone was at the burial sight. It had been a nice service, at least, well as could be expected if you were burying your own loved one. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the preacher said as the pallbearers lowered Lorelai's coffin into the ground. "Lorelai Gilmore was an untroubled and carefree soul. May she always be remembered in that regard and continue to be an untroubled and carefree soul," the preacher finished. As he was finished, the two church members standing on opposite sides of him let two white doves go and everyone watched as they circled above. Everyone murmered their goodbyes and headed towards the Gilmores.

Rory, however, stayed behind. After everyone had left the burial sight, Rory walked closer to the grave. "Mom…I miss you already. I don't know what I'm going to do or how I'm going to continue. You were more than a mother to me, you were a best friend. You were my lifeline. My everything. I will never be able to forget you or replace. You will truly be missed. May you rest in peace," Rory stated as streams flowed down her face. She dropped her rose into the grave. "I love you." She turned around and walked towards the car that was waiting on her.


	3. The Prodigal Father Returns

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter. This has officially became my second favorite story. That means more updates…excitement. I've been inspired to write for the story since I posted the last chapter. Ideas keep popping into my head but I had to update my other fics first. So, I apologize for making some of yall cry last chapter. This chapter shouldn't be as sad. And I apologize in advance for making any of yall confused in this chapter. The full story will be given in future chapters. I promise. Enough rambling and on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it and reviews are always welcomed 3

* * *

Rory sat in the back seat of her grandparents' car and silently wiped the tears from her eyes. The driver just pulled into her grandparents' driveway and Rory vowed to remain strong for everyone else. No matter how much she needed Lorelai or missed her, other people needed her and missed her just as much. Especially Emily and Richard. So, Rory was going to try her hardest to be there and be strong for her grandparents. Rory walked into her grandparents' house and followed the noise she heard to the dining room, where everyone had gathered.

"Oh Rory, honey, are you ok? Do you need anything? Is there anything I can get you?" Sookie asked jumping out of her seat when she saw Rory enter the dining room.

"No…I'm ok," Rory responded as she wrapped Sookie in a hug. She glanced at the other side of the dining room and noticed her grandparents holding hands and trying to fake smiles for everyone who was gathered in their house. Rory looked on silently and noticed the distant look in their eyes. She dropped her arms back to her side and slide from Sookie's embrace and headed towards them. She wrapped her arms around Emily for what Rory thought was the first time she ever really hugged her grandmother. Rory remained in Emily's embrace for several minutes before they were interrupted.

"Where's Rory?" a man called loudly from the foyer. Rory slowly walked closer to the doorway to see who was calling her name. She saw the man round the corner and enter into the dining room. "Rory?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes. I'm Rory," Rory replied still confused at who the man was. "Who are you?"

"Christopher…" Rory heard her grandmother whisper from behind her. It was now that Rory noticed that everyone in the dining room had become silent to watch as the scene unfolded.

"Christopher?" Rory questioned.

"Yea, that's right. I'm Chris…you're dad."

"My dad? Ha! I don't have a dad," Rory said with contempt. "My father abandoned me."

"That's not true," Chris said. "I…" he started but he was interrupted by Emily.

"Christopher, that's enough. I think we need to step outside," Emily stated as she stood up from her chair. She left the room and stepped onto the backyard patio with Chris obediently following her.

"Are you ok?" Sookie asked Rory for the second time.

"Yea. You know, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to take a nap," Rory said faking yawn. She walked out of the dining room and headed towards the stairs that would take her to her bedroom. Once she reached the stairs she peered around the corner to make sure no one was watching her. She then headed to the window overlooking the patio to eavesdrop on the conversation between Emily and Christopher.

"Christopher, you shouldn't be here," Emily said.

"I…" he started but once again was interrupted.

"This is neither the time nor the place for you to have a relationship with Rory."

"I realize that."

"You've had not contact with Rory at all over the past seventeen years. You last saw her when she was what…three. You didn't even know what your own daughter looked like."

"Yes, I know but…"

"You completely abandoned them…"

"That's not true."

"You weren't there for Rory or Lorelai. You never called or visited," Emily continued ignoring Christopher's previous statement. "You didn't call us to give us your condolences or inform us of your arrival. You show up unannounced. You didn't even go to the funeral."

"That's definitely not true," Christopher stated raising his voice to make sure Emily heard him. "Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't there. I stood in the back so no one would see me. I knew you would react this way."

"Why shouldn't I react this way? After the way you treated my daughter _and_ my granddaughter…"

"Don't judge me Emily. You don't know the whole story."

"Fill me in then. Please, tell me the whole story. _Tell_ _me_ why you're here," Emily yelled. She was upset: she just lost her daughter and now she had to entertain Christopher's antics. He wasn't on her good side either. When Christopher and Lorelai began dating, Emily definitely approved. Although she was upset that Lorelai had gotten pregnant, she quickly accepted the fact and ushered Christopher into the Gilmore family. That was until Lorelai and Christopher separated and he abandoned them.

"I want to have a relationship with my daughter. She just lost her mother. She shouldn't lose both parents."

"Oh, you want a relationship with Rory. After seventeen years, you want a relationship with your daughter. Perfect time to start Christopher."

"I'm going to have a relationship with Rory. Even if I have to get custody."

"How will you ever get custody? You abandoned your daughter before she could walk!"

"I'd get custody over you. You did a fine job raising Lorelai. She was pregnant at sixteen, moved out months later, and raised her child in a work shed behind an Inn."

"Don't talk about Lorelai," Emily yelled as she busted in tears.

"I'd love to see how Rory would turn out under your custody!"

Rory, who had been watching and listening intently to the conversation, finally came outside. "Stop it! Will both of you please just stop it!" Rory yelled as she weighed her options. She could either live with her grandparents, who she loved, or her father, who was a complete stranger. She knew her grandparents would be a safe choice. But then she thought about how much Lorelai hated growing up there. And how much her life would have to change. She wouldn't be able to drink four or five cups of coffee per day. Or watch cheesy movies constantly. And sleep in till twelve o'clock on Saturdays. But then again, she would be chancing everything by moving in with Christopher, a man she didn't even know. Tears welled in Rory's eyes as she thought about everything she had lost with the death of her mother. Rory recalled Christopher's earlier words: she shouldn't lose both parents. Rory didn't want to be an orphan. She wanted a father. She had wanted a father for a long time. This was her opportunity. "I want to live with Christopher," Rory confessed in a small whisper as she tried to hold back the tears.

"What?" Emily asked in an obvious heartbroken voice.

"I'm sorry grandma. It's not that I don't want to live here. It's just…I want a relationship with my father. I need a father," Rory said.

"Well…if that's what you really want," Emily replied still heartbroken. Rory and Christopher entered the house again and uttered their goodbyes. Rory then went home with her father for the first time.


	4. A Guardian Angel

**A/N:** So thanks again to all of yall loyal readers and reviewers. Yall mean a lot to me. I was having a productive afternoon so I transfered that productivity towards this chapter. I'm really enjoying this fic and new ideas keep popping into my head all the time. It's pretty exciting. A lot of yall want to know when Tristan will be showing up. Don't worry it'll be soon. Either in the next two or three chapters. It depends on how much I combine in the next couple of chapters. This chapter is pretty long. Sorry about that but I needed to include of all it. And I'm rambling again. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter and review are always welcome no matter what!!

* * *

It had been a week since the funeral and since Rory had moved in with Christopher. She tried to get to know him and become friends like she was with Lorelai but it didn't work. Rory had spent most of the week in her room either sleeping, crying, or trying to bury all of her troubles in her books. When she did talk with him, she found herself not relating with him at all and running out of things to say. They also fought a lot when they did talk, usually about insignificant things like Rory's eating habits and love for coffee or the fact that he abandoned her. After a week and a half of being stuck at home and sad and fighting all the time, Rory had decided it was time to go back to school. She didn't want to be too far behind all of the others and needed to get her mind off of things. School was the best remedy for her. Rory finally finished getting ready and headed to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee to go. She was running ten minutes late, which was unusual for Rory. Once Rory entered the kitchen, she wasn't greeted with her usual morning coffee. Instead, she was greeted with a full course breakfast and a glass of milk. Rory looked at her options: bacon, eggs, grits, cereal, apples, muffins, sausage, and biscuits. Everything breakfast food known to mankind was in front of her, except for her favorites: pancakes, poptarts, donuts, and most importantly, coffee.

"Hey, I didn't know what you liked for breakfast so I just fixed everything. I know today is going to be pretty hard for you, so I wanted you to have a good breakfast." Rory stared intently at her father and grabbed a muffin, choosing to ignore his comments. Rory headed to the door but Christopher stopped her before she could get too far. "A thank you would be nice," he said calmly raising his voice.

"Thanks," Rory said half-heartedly. She was trying to be civil towards him. She wanted a relationship with her father but she couldn't find it in her to forgive and forget so quickly.

"What's the problem?"

"I really don't eat any of this. Mom and I usually went to Luke's for breakfast and had breakfast….a very different breakfast…and lots of coffee."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. But…this is more healthy…"

"Of course you wouldn't know. You weren't here," Rory jumped in interrupting him. She didn't want to hear another lecture from him about her eating habits. She could barely eat anything over the past week and when she did, he lectured her telling her that it wasn't healthy and that he didn't drink coffee. She thought her world had ended again when he told her that he didn't drink coffee and wouldn't buy the stuff.

"Come on Rory, give me a chance."

"Why should I? You don't have the best track record."

"Because you need me more now than ever," he replied. Rory looked at him skeptically. "Fine! Do you really want to go into this now? When you were born, your mom…"

Rory placed her hands on her ears. "I don't want to hear it. Not now!" The last thing she wanted was to hear was a story about her mother that could potentially be negative. She didn't want to think about. All she wanted to do was remember her mom the way she was. She would cross that bridge when she got there. "I'm late for school anyways."

Christopher deeply inhaled. He was trying to be a father. He had never been a father before. He hated how things went years and years ago when he left Rory and he desperately wanted to make things right. But Rory kept pushing him out. "I'll drive you."

"No, that's ok. I'll take the bus. I always do," Rory stated. She wanted to add that he would know that too if he was ever around but she decided not to. She didn't have the time or the energy. She found it hard to welcome someone into her life who never wanted to see her or talk to her or have anything to do with her. She muttered an inaudible "bye" on her way out and headed to the bus stop.

* * *

First period at Chilton went by rather quickly and Rory was doing well keeping her emotions under control and paying attention to the teacher. However, second period was much harder. Second period was literature and it seemed to Rory that every book and subject they discussed somehow reminded her of Lorelai. Either it was a book she had recommended her mom, or movie adaptation of the book that she watched with her mom, or her old teacher Max, whom Lorelai was engaged to. She left second period and was heading to her locker but she saw Paris, someone she did not want to deal with. Rory quickly turned away but her emotions caught up with her. She couldn't breathe and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Rory noticed the fire exit was a couple of feet away. She ran outside and down the stairs. She doubled over and threw up, barely missing her shoes. She hadn't noticed the couple who was outside until she stood back up right.

"Eww," the girl exclaimed as the guy hurried up the stairs and back into the building. The girl lit up a cigarette and puffed on it. Rory then noticed the shortage of clothes the girl was wearing and instantly remembered she was Angel, the new student.

_Great, first my dad, then, getting sick, and now Angel. Could my day get any worse_? She asked herself. "I'm sorry," she muttered to Angel. Rory then heard the bell ring for the third period to start. Rory had never been late to class before. She skipped school that one time to go see Jess in New York but other than that, her slate was clean. She shook the thoughts out of her head. She didn't care if she missed class. She was sick. She needed air. She needed a break.

Angel shrugged off Rory's apology. "Who are you?" Angel asked as she took another puff off her cigarette.

"Rory," Rory stated confused at Angel's sudden interest.

"Rory Gilmore. That's right. You're miss goody two shoes. Always does her homework, sits in the front of the class, never gets in trouble…blah, blah, blah. What are doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I could ask you the same question," Rory retorted.

Angel smirked at Rory disapprovingly. "No one cares about me but Chilton will have quite scandal when everyone finds out that the Vice President of the senior class and one of the top students of the senior class is cutting class."

"Look just me leave me alone! It's none of your business. My life does not concern you!"

"Feisty are we?" Angel chimed in as she put out her cigarette.

"Just because my dad didn't buy my way into Chilton…" Rory started but she quickly lost track of her thoughts. She was going to be sick again. Rory doubled over again and threw up any remaining contents that were in her stomach. Once she finally stood up right, tears began to form in her eyes. She was tired of being sick to her stomach, tired of her dad, tired of fighting with Angel, and most of all, tire of not having Lorelai. She thought she could handle today but she couldn't. She wasn't prepared for any of it. She tried to fight away the tears but she couldn't hold back any longer and began to cry.

"Stop crying!" Angel yelled at Rory thinking it was her fault she was in tears. "I know I'm a bitch but suck it up and move on like everyone else. Crying is not…" Angel said but she stopped when she noticed that Rory's sobs became louder and heavier. "Ok, ok…I'm sorry for saying everything I did. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Angel said confused at what she did say. She didn't think she said anything wrong to begin with but she didn't want to deal with Rory crying hysterically. Rory placed her head in her hands and shook her head several times. "Are yo going to be ok?" Angel asked with a slight hint of actual concern in her voice.

"No!" Rory snapped at Angel.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked as she suddenly realized that Rory wasn't crying because of her.

"I just…can't handle this…my mom recently passed away, I can't eat, I don't get along with my dad, all I do is fight…I just can't."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I really am. And I know how you feel…I mean…my parents didn't die but they might as well be dead. They're never around and when they are we always fight about anything and everything. I know how it is to get just so stressed out about stuff and not being about to handle it. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

Rory rubbed the tears from her eyes. "You are?" she asked as she watched Angel shake her head yes. "I don't get it…why are you being nice to me?"

Angel chuckled at the question. "I know I may be a bitch but I'm not always a bitch. I can relate your problems. I've hit rock bottom before. I know what's like. You look like you need a friend to help you," Angel said smiling. "You need to take your mind off things. Meet me after school and we'll go shopping."

"Ok," Rory stated as Angel helped her back into the building. They found the classroom that Rory's third period was held in.

"Miss Gilmore, you're late," Mrs. Dawson stated as Rory entered the room.

"I know…" Rory started but she was quickly interrupted.

"You see Mrs. Dawson, I was in the bathroom and found Rory passed out in one of the stalls. She's had a very trying day and was sick and fainted. So, we spent the last thirty minutes nursing herself back to good health," Angel answered for Rory.

"Is that right Miss Gilmore," Mrs. Dawson asked a little skeptical.

Rory's eyes darted between Mrs. Dawson and Angel several times before she answered. "Yes ma'am."

"Very well. Take your seats ladies," she replied and began to write notes on the chalkboard. Rory sighed as soon as she sat down. She couldn't believe how easy it had been skipping class. If she had known it was going to be that easy, she may have skipped class before then. She looked at Angel who was sitting in the back of the classroom flirting with a different guy than one she was making out with earlier. Rory smiled at Angel and Angel smirked at her in return. Rory was glad she had a new friend. And she was beginning to believe her new friendship with Angel was going to be perfect.


	5. Giving Into Peer Pressure

**A/N:** Thank you guys for all the reviews! Yall keep going. Sorry it's taken me so long to update but school was busy. But now I'm home for the summer so expect a lot updates coming your way. Anyways, on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcomed. )

* * *

Rory stood outside of Chilton searching the parking lot for Angel. She still couldn't believe that she had made friends with the new girl but it was a nice change for the day. Since she had met Angel, who had helped her skip third period, Rory had been looking forward to their shopping trip. It kept her going through the day, kept her from having another emotional breakdown. Rory smiled to herself when she saw Angel at some guy's Mustang, twirling her hair with her right hand and smiling. She successfully faked a pouty face when the guy said no to her but he instantly retracted the statement and she laughed it off. Rory walked over to the car and Angel's face beamed when she saw Rory,

"Rory, just the girl I was looking for. Hop in," Angel said as she sauntered towards the passengers' side. Rory gave Angel a confused look but got in the car anyways. She desperately needed to get out. "Shopping, here we come," Angel replied once they were in the car.

* * *

The mysterious guy driving the Mustang, he was an underclassmen that Rory had not previously met or saw, dropped the girls off at a shopping outlet in Hartford. Angel enthusiastically got out of the car and bounced over to the drivers' side. "Thanks for the ride," Angel said to the driver, kissing him on his cheek quickly.

"Who was that?" Rory asked as the guy had drove a safe distance away.

Angel chuckled at Rory. "Rory, Rory, you have much to learn," Angel replied without giving Rory an answer to her question. Rory took that as a sign that Angel didn't know who the guy was either, just some random guy she flirted with to get a ride from. For a brief moment, Rory was jealous of Angel, who had guys tripping over themselves just to get a look from her. Rory recalled her past relationship failures. Her overpowering boyfriend Dean whom she broke up with for Jess, who was just another friend to her.

"Ok, so what are we shopping for?"

"Clothes for Amy's party."

"Amy's party?" Rory questioned. Who was Amy? And why were they going to her party?

"Yea, she's some junior. I don't personally know her but apparently she has banging parties that everyone shows up to."

Rory looked at Angel skeptically. "Angel…I…um…don't party much," Rory relunctantly admitted. She remembered the last real party she went to. It was Louise's party and she and Tristan kissed. Then, she ran out of the party crying. It was bad times that she didn't want to repeat. She had sworn off parties since that night.

"Rory, honey, a party is just what you need to help take your mind off everything that has happened. And in order to party, one must need party clothes. Do you have short skirts or shorts or dresses?"

"No."

"How about halter tops, spaghetti strap shirts, or tube tops?"

"No."

"Stilettos?"

"No."

"Ok…shopping is a must," Angel replied with a smile on her face as she linked arms with Rory's arm and all but skipped into the mall.

The week was spent in anticipation for the party Friday night. Rory was nervous about the party but she couldn't help but be excited about the party despite past occurrences. She wanted to get out, away from her dad, her problems, and from everything else in Stars Hollow. The whole week her and Angel had been inseparable, planning every minute of the week and the weekend to hang out. It was finally Friday night and Rory was heading to Angel's to get ready for the party. She had her shopping bag in tow and was ready for the night. She was two steps from the door when her dad stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her a little bitterly. He was still upset at her actions from the past week, barely eating or appreciately his attempt, staying out all night with Angel without telling him where she was or with who or when she would be back, and for picking fights at her every chance.

"Angel's."

"When are you coming home?"

"I'm not. I'm staying at Angel's tonight."

"You should've asked first," Christopher said even more bitterly.

"Mom wouldn't care."

"I'm not your mother," he replied, instantly regretting saying those words.

"Thank God for that. You haven't been much a father either," Rory said raising her voice to get her low blow in. She grabbed her coat and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Look excited Rory! It's a party," Angel yelled at Rory from the passenger's seat of the car. The car had just pulled into Amy's yard. Rory looked around at the cars in the Amy's yard and guessed that the majority of Chilton was at the party, similar to the last party she was at. Rory gulped loudly. At least at that party, she had been wearing clothes. Rory looked down at the clothes Angel had talked her into buying and wearing to the party. Rory had a blue jean mini skirt on that barely came to her thumbs when she held her arms beside her. She also had a simple red halter top on that hugged her curves nicely and red high heels to match. Angel put twice the amount of make up on Rory to really bring out her eyes had lightly curled her hair in some spots.

Rory took a deep breath and began walking towards Amy's door. "Rory? Is that you?" A guy's voice asked as he came out of the house.

"Yea…" Rory replied confused.

"It's me…Derek…we had Trig together. Anyways, you look great. Save me a dance," he said as he headed to his car to grab something.

"Thanks," Rory muttered as she smiled to herself. Maybe the party and the wardrobe weren't going to be as bad as she thought.

Once she was inside the party, Rory followed Angel's lead. They made a few rounds around the house, stopping to say hi to the people they knew. Angel stopped at a group of popular guys and spent more time saying hi to them than anyone else at the party. Angel focused most of her attention on Kyle, the blonde hair, blue eyed gorgeous boy who lead the group of guys. Of course, he was eating up all of her flirting tactics. Rory wished she could be as open and charming as Angel was. Angel whispered something in Kyle's ear and dragged him onto the dance floor. Rory watched as Angel and Kyle danced, grinding on each other. Rory shook her head. She couldn't be like that. She couldn't act like Angel. After a few songs, Angel and Kyle finally joined Rory. Rory was beginning to worry that Angel had left her.

"Your turn to dance with me!" Angel yelled loudly over the music and voices towards Rory.

"No thanks," Rory said.

"Why not?" Angel demanded.

"I can't dance. At least, not like that," Rory replied, leaning into Angel whispering in her ear.

"Lighten up Rory. It's just a party." Rory scowled at Angel but silently agreed to herself to lighten up and have a good time. Kyle returned to the girls with three shot glasses in hand. Rory hadn't noticed that he had disappeared. Angel downed her shot in one try and looked at Rory expectantly. Rory was the only one out of the three who hadn't even took a taste out of her shot. "Rory?" Angel questioned.

"What is it?" Rory asked hesitantly as she grabbed her shot.

"Rum," Angel replied, noticing Rory's skepticism. "It's good. Trust me Rory. And it'll help you."

"I doubt it," Rory stated full of skepticism.

Angel grabbed Rory's arm and lead her away from the group so they were out of ear shot. "Rory, it will help. Trust me. It's how I cope with my problems."

"Your problems? What problems do you have?"

"Don't worry about me. Look, I have been doing this for years. You'll get tipsy, making you feel happier and a lot better or you can get completely drunk, which will make you forget everything. At least, give it a try and if you don't like it, you don't have to try it anymore."

Rory still doubted Angel. And Rory wasn't one who fell for peer pressure easily. But Rory looked around at the party and noticed all the people drinking. And out of those people, all the ones who looked like they were having fun without a care in the world. Rory really didn't want to give into to Angel's peer pressure. Rory liked being an individual. But she really did want to be happy, really happy, and having fun for the first time in the past two weeks. She was tired of crying, which she did every night, and fighting, which she did everyday. "For years?" Rory questioned Angel.

"Since I was fourteen."

Rory shook her head approvingly and the two went back to join the circle of guys. Rory grabbed her shot glass and downed the alcohol in one gulp, mimicking Angel's actions. To her surprise, it tasted good. "Another shot!" Rory yelled. For some reason, she didn't care anymore. All she needed was that one taste. Rory, Angel, and Kyle did two more shots in a row. Rory began to feel the effects of the alcohol but she didn't care. For the first time, she felt somewhat happy. She watched as Angel was pulling Kyle up the stairs to a guest bedroom. Rory knew she was alone for the rest of the night. She decided to have a lot of fun too. She spotted Derek across the room and ran up to him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and pulled him to the dance floor.

"I do believe I owe you a dance," Rory stated as she danced the night away with Derek.


	6. Damaged Goods

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed. You guys rock. I'm so so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I've been quite busy trying to find a job, vacation, birthdays, etc. My apologies. So, this chapter is a filler chapter. Nothing exciting really happens. But I didn't want to go too fast and have Rory spiral completely out of control just yet. I included this chapter so you can get more info on Angel, Rory, and Christopher. Although Christopher's story will come later. But I hope you like it. And please review cause...drumroll...Tristan returns next chapter!! Much love!!

* * *

Rory's eyes fluttered open, letting the bright sunshine seep in. She squinted her eyes tightly closed and rolled over to fall back into a deep sleep. But as she rolled to her right, she bumped into something. She silently cursed herself and her bad luck for sleeping in to see what she had bumped into. Then, she realized that she hadn't bumped into something. She had bumped into someone. Rory's surroundings were not familiar at all. She didn't recognize the room she was in. Everything was more sophisticated and more expensive than the randomness of her room.

"Rory, why are you up so early?" Angel asked groggily. Angel pulled the pillow from under heer head and slammed into Rory.

"Sorry, I didn't know where I was. I momentarily panicked."

"Aw, did young Rory have her first black out experience last night?"

"No. I remember everything. Drinking shots of Rum, you leaving me so you could sleep with Kyle, and dancing with Derek. I just forgot that I spent the night here."

"Don't be so bitter Gilmore. You had a good time."

Rory smiled at Angel. Despite feeling awkward during the first half of the party, Rory did have a good time later on. After a few shots of Rum, Rory had lightened up and was having a good time dancing with Derek and mingling with all of the other guests. She rarely hung out with those people. She used to spend all of her time in Stars Hollow, with Lorelai, her best friend, or Dean the boyfriend. Now she had neither, so she might as well spend some time with them.

"You know, I'm actually surprised that you were right. I did have a lot of fun last night and it helped take my mind off my problems," Rory confessed.

"Told you it worked."

"You said you've been doing this since you were fourteen. Why? You know if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to, it's just I'm a basket case and I know I need someone to talk to you and I just that you might want someone to talk you and…" Rory rambled. She hated that she always rambled and tripped over her words when she was nervous. She wanted to know Angel's deal but didn't want to pry too much.

Angel smiled. "I usually don't like to talk about it. That's why I stopped seeing my shrink. But you do need someone you can relate to, so here it goes. A lot happened to me when I was fourteen. I went to a party one night. An innocent slumber party for a friend's birthday but it wasn't so innocent after all. Not when her nineteen year old brother raped me in a hall closet. It was the most terrifying moment of my entire life. My parents' started to fight a lot shortly after. Dad wanted me to go to the police but my mom thought they wouldn't be able to prove it and didn't want to drag through all of that again. Dad started to be over-protective and mom fought him over it. So, there was lots of fighting and yelling. I started to party a little harder to ease the problems I faced personally as well as those from my parents. I came home drunk one night and then my parents started to fight even more over parenting. My dad couldn't handle all the stress my mom put him through so he ended up cheating on her with several other women. And mom left him and never looked back. She said she loved me but she couldn't see me because I was too much like my father and she didn't want to face his lies anymore or the hassles of visitation."

"Oh my god, I can't believe your mom would do something like that. That's so horrible," Rory said trying console Angel.

"Oh I can. She was always selfish. Everyday of her life. But I can't blame her. Cause dad would do that. I know he would. So not only did I lose my innocence, I also lost my mother in one year. My dad realized things weren't getting better with me and that there was nothing he could really do so he started working everyday and every night. So I haven't had much of a father. I party often and hard so I don't have to deal with it all. I've had an unhappy childhood. I might as well have as much as fun as I can when I can. So yea, I party, and drink, and have sex so I can feel happy for at least one night."

Rory stared silently at Angel. She felt sorry for her but she knew Angel didn't want her sympathy. Rory understood how she felt. How she could be so unhappy. For the past two weeks, Rory had felt nothing but sadness. Like her whole world had been ripped apart. And she saw no break in the clouds to bring sunshine and happiness in her life anytime soon. She would do whatever she could to be happy as often as possible. "I understand," Rory said finally after moments of silence. "I do have one question for you. Why Chilton? Why are you here? Are the rumors true?"

Angel laughed bitterly. "Depends on which rumor you hear. Ha, no, it's part of my dad's plan to help me. I got kicked out of my last two schools for skipping class and not following the rules. Chilton's headmaster is my uncle so my dad kinda bribed him. He donated a large sum of money to the school, told him I needed help and discipline, and that he needed help. The headmaster couldn't refuse the offer. So I'm here until I screw up and then I'm off to boarding school according to my dad."

"But you still break the rules. Aren't you afraid you'll be sent to boarding school."

"Rules are there for you to break. Who has fun following the rules? Besides, I don't get into too much trouble because it was a very large sum of money my dad donated and my dad threatens me all the time. He never acts upon it."

"Oh."

"What about you missy? I don't exactly know what's going on in your life."

"My mother died," Rory replied sadly.

"Well, I knew that much."

"She just died, all of sudden. She was my best friend. We did everything together, told each other everything…everything. I can't get over it. It's like it's all a horrible dream and I'll wake up and she'll still be here. I lost my whole family, my mom, and my best friend in one day."

"I'm sorry. I really am. Who are you staying with now?"

"My dad," Rory answered bitterly. "He never had anything to do with me. He left when I was young and I never heard from him. Not a call, a letter, or anything. And now I'm living with him. And he's trying to be my mother but he's not. He can never be her or replace her or anything. He acts like he's the greatest parent of all time, who knows all, and like we're best friends or something but we're not. Not even close. He knows nothing about me or my mother. And it bugs me a lot. I can't get over him. I don't know if I can ever forgive him for writing me and my mom out of his life. What kind of father does that?"

"The same kind as mine. I might as well be written out of his life. And I already told you my mom not only walked out of dad's life but mine too. But my bed is always open to you. Feel free to stay as long as you want," Angel said smiling.

"Thanks," Rory replied slightly smiling back at Angel. "You know, I would have never guessed that we would end up being such good friends."

"Me either. But I guess I have a soft spot. When you broke down at school, you reminded me of a younger me. We have a lot more in common than you think. We're both damaged goods."

* * *

Rory tried to silently sneak into her house. She had no clue what time it was but she didn't want to see him. She had spent the rest of the day with Angel, shopping for more party clothes, shoes, and make-up. When they finally went home, they opened up Angel's father's not-so secret stash of Vodka and spent the rest of night getting drunk, talking more and sharing more secrets. In Rory's opinion, her and Angel had hit off pretty well. They were becoming pretty good friends. Rory could relate to her more than her other friends at Chilton and even Lane. It was destiny. Angel's driver dropped Rory off and she was now slowly closed the door to be as quiet as possible.

"Did you have fun?" Christopher asked in the dark.

Rory jumped, scared to death. As she jumped, Rory began to lose balance and stumbled a little to her right. She grabbed a hold of the wall to steady herself. She was worse than she thought. She had a low tolerance. "Yes, I did," Rory replied bitterly.

"Rory, we need to talk."

"Oh my god, don't try to be a parent now," Rory said, slightly slurring her words. Her head ached. She had no idea the affects of alcohol could be this bad. She didn't feel like fighting tonight.

"Rory…why do you keep pushing me out of your life? You keep picking fights with me over the smallest things. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong. I'm trying to make everything right."

"You wanna know why I hate you?" Rory said practically screaming. "You were never there for me. I never knew who my father was. I never had a father there for parent teacher conferences or for my first date or for anything of great importance. You left me, you left mom. You didn't care. You were nothing but selfish, thinking of yourself and left us. We never heard a word from you. And now, you all of sudden care about my life. When I'm old enough to take care of myself. You suddenly want to be a parent."

"Rory, I know I may not have been there for you then but I'm trying to be here for you now. I'm trying to here for you now when you need someone the most."

"I don't need you. I need my mom but she's not here. She can't be here. And you can't be her. You can't replace her. So stop trying. Stop trying to be mom. Stop trying to be a parent. I don't need a father. And in my opinion, I don't have a father," Rory screamed as she stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"We'll talk about this later!" Christopher shouted behind her. There was more she needed to know. More he needed to tell her. He was going to get through to her, he was determined to.


	7. Monday's Can Be Perfection

**A/N:** Again much thanks to those who read and reviewed! And once again, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm always so busy. But hopefully you are enjoying this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it. And this is the chapter yall have been waiting for. Sorry it's super long but I didn't see any breaking point. Maybe it'll tie you over until I can update the next chapter. So, hope you like it and remember to review! :)

* * *

Rory was standing at her locker admiring her complexion in her new mirror. It was a rough Monday morning. Rory had spent Friday and Saturday getting drunk with Angel and fighting with Chris Saturday night. Rory slept in till twelve on Sunday and tried to catch up on her work as much as possible. She had a killer headache all day, so her was task was nearly impossible. She did manage to read the novel for English but she fell behind considerably in Calculus. She planned to catch up tonight though. Although her homework goals were not reached, Rory did manage to avoid Christopher all day Sunday and this morning. That brightened her day. She didn't feel like putting up with his antics or the fighting. And even though that was a success, Rory was still having a rough Monday morning. She hated Monday mornings.

Rory tousled her hair and carefully applied Angel's lip gloss to her lips. Rory had forgotten all of her new make-up products at home since she wasn't used to wearing so much make-up. At least, not bold make-up that Angel made her buy. Rory was more a natural and sheen look type of girl. Completely opposite of Angel's style. But as Rory checked herself out in the mirror one more time, she started to trust Angel's style a little more.

"Hey Rory. Looking good," someone called towards Rory as he walked by.

Rory glanced out of the side of her eye and noticed Shawn, a gorgeous junior walking by. Rory slightly remembered talking to him Friday night at the party. "Hey," she replied without really looking away from her mirror. Other than make-up skills, Angel also taught Rory how to interact with guys Saturday night. Angel told Rory to always address a guy but to never seem eager to talk to him. The key was to play hard to get. All the fun was in the chase. But Angel quickly told Rory that rule was void if the guy was super hot, a senior, and available. She said you have to be very selective. And she taught Rory some shameless flirting techniques. She instructed Rory to always flirt with a potential guy, no matter what. She said there was no harm in flirting. It was all a game and Rory still had much to learn about the rules and the various plays.

Rory grabbed her books and closed her locker. She turned to Angel, waiting for Angel to put the finishing touches to her ensemble. Rory listened to the students in the hallway, gossiping, comparing notes, etc. She heard a loud group of guys behind her, shouting in excitement and joy, praising a friend. Rory rolled her eyes. She tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for Angel to finish. Rory didn't want to be late.

"Rory, no one shows up for anything on time. One must always be fashionably late," Angel said as she touched up her lip gloss also.

"I don't want a tardy," Rory replied.

"Don't worry. We'll have the perfect excuse. Trust me."

Rory sighed heavily. She heard more footsteps approaching behind her. "Mary? Is that you Mary?" an old, familiar voice asked.

Rory smiled to herself and slowly turned around. Sure enough, Tristan Dugrey was standing behind Rory, silently checking her out. "Hi Tristan," Rory said calmly despite the butterflies in her stomach. Rory couldn't believe he was back at Chilton. After he left last year, she didn't think she'd ever see him again. And she couldn't believe she was happy he was back. They always had a love/hate relationship. Either she got along with him or was yelling at him for being an arrogant jerk. Despite everything though, she was sad to see him leave Chilton. And although she never admitted it at the time, she was a little sad that he never kissed her goodbye.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary. You sure have changed." Rory smiled at his comment. He was no doubt referring to the make-up she had caked on and her school uniform. Another project Angel had taken on Saturday. She shortened Rory's skirt for her

"And you surprisingly look just as good as you did when you left," Rory respond. _Ha, two points for my flirting game. Angel will be pleased_, Rory thought. It was easy for her flirt, especially when she was telling the truth as in Tristan's case. By this point of their conversation, Angel had whirled around to see what was going on.

"Hi, I'm Angel," Angel said, interrupting Rory and Tristan's moment. Rory watched as Angel gave Tristan a sly, sultry smile.

"Tristan," Tristan responded never taking his eyes off of Rory. Rory continued to smile at Tristan. She loved the fact that he was giving her all of the attention instead of Angel.

Angel scribbled something on a sheet of notebook paper. "So, Rory and I are throwing a small party tonight. Nothing big or fancy, just some close friends," Angel said handing him the sheet of paper. "So, that invite only admits one," Angel added.

Tristan took the paper and noted Angel's address that was scribbled on it. The bell rang signaling the start of first period. "Guess I'll see you tonight Mary," Tristan said as he walked past her.

"Maybe," Rory answered, trying to play hard to get. She was still smiling. This Monday was going to be great.

"Oh my gosh. He is super hot," Angel gushed once Tristan was out of ear shot. Angel linked arms with Rory and trotted down the hallway. "You have to give me all the details on him." Rory sighed. She should have known that Angel was going to go after Tristan. What girl in Chilton wouldn't. But Rory continued to smile because she had an advantage that none of the other girls did. She was Mary.

* * *

Rory found herself anxiously awaiting that night. She was a little bummed that it was a school night, especially since she was planning on catching up on homework but it was a party. Who would've thought that Rory Gilmore was excited about a party. She certainly would've never guessed that she would be excited about a party. And she never thought she would be excited to see Tristan. When did she start liking him? Maybe she self consciously always liked him but never admitted it because of Dean and Jess. Now that they were out of her life, she could focus on Tristan. Of course it was hard for her not to like Tristan. He was smart (he did go to Chilton afterall), charming, and gorgeous. What girl wouldn't be excited to see him, especially when he was going to a party to see you.

Angel drove Rory home, speeding all the way so Rory could grab her things for the party before Christopher got home from work. The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon fixing things up for the impromptu party: decorations, music, food, make-up, hair, drinks, etc. Angel fixed Rory's make-up to make her blue eyes really pop and put Rory's hair in a messy bun. Rory twirled around for Angel, showing off her finished ensemble: ripped blue jeans and a black cami.

"Perfecto!" Angel yelled in an Italian accent. Rory smiled at Angel and secretly wished she looked as perfect as Angel. Angel had curled her hair and was wearing dark eye shadow and mascara giving her a smokey look. She also was wearing ripped jeans but was wearing a very short shirt that showed off her midriff, which was complete with a belly button ring. The girls grabbed their drinks and headed downstairs to start the party.

About an hour into the party and Tristan hadn't shown up. Rory was quickly abandoning all hope of him showing up. But then again, as Angel said, it was better to be fashionably late, so maybe he would show up. Rory scanned the crowd, surprised to see all the people at the party. The whole senior class was there, except for Tristan and his friends. Rory even saw a lot of underclassmen at the party. There was a ton of people in Angel's mansion. If this was what Angel considered nothing big and fancy, she'd love to see what was classified as that. Rory grabbed another margarita from Angel's dad's fully stocked mini bar and headed into the crowd of people. It was her third one for the night and she was finally feeling a loosened up. Rory felt like she had miraculously built up her tolerance in two days. No more worries or stress to deal with. She was searching for someone to dance with when someone bumped into her, causing her to spill her drink all over her new stiletto heels.

"Hey!" Rory called out in anger while grimacing in her now alcohol covered toes.

"Hey yourself! All of you drunken idiots need to watch yourself," a familiar voiced snapped back bitterly.

Rory glanced up and was surprised to see Paris standing in front of her. "Paris? What are you doing here? Wait…your parents aren't making you still go to parties are they?" Rory asked remembering her last encounter with Paris at a party.

"You know most parents hate the fact that their hormone crazed, teenage daughter go to parties with drinking, drugs, and sex but not my parents. No, they skipped that class in Parenting 101 to take a jet to Paris for the weekend. And the one week they're home from gallivanting through Europe, they jumped down my throat to come party with the brainless dimwits at Chilton."

"Right," Rory said as she dried her feet and shoes off with a towel.

"What are you doing here?" Paris asked calmly.

"Um…having a good time. Angel and I are pretty good friends and this is what we do."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yea a little. It's no big deal."

"Rory, you're going to end up an alcoholic and flunk out of school."

"That's not going to happen. One drink won't hurt me. Besides, even if it did, you wouldn't care because then you would actually have a chance at being valedictorian."

"Mind if I cut in?" that familiar voice asked interrupting Rory and Paris' bickering.

"Tristan," Paris said with that same tone of admiration she always had when it came to Tristan. Rory felt kind of bad for Paris. Rory hated the fact that she was going to steal Tristan from Paris. Paris had been in love with Tristan forever and it would break her heart. But then again, Rory did like Tristan for some odd reason. Plus, he liked her and he was super hot as Angel had pointed out. Paris was being really irritating at the moment too. So, why not. As Angel said, it was all fun and games.

"Paris, you're looking nice tonight." Rory and Paris smiled at Tristan at the same time. Paris smiled because he actually complimented her. Rory smiled because she knew Tristan was just trying to be nice. "Rory, can I borrow you for a second."

"Can you?' Rory asked showing no emotion at all.

"Mary, may I," Tristan asked smirking at her. Rory smiled at Tristan and let him lead her onto the dance floor. "You look fantastic tonight," Tristan cooed in her ear as they slow danced. Angel's DJing had played a slow song at the perfect moment.

"As do you," Rory replied.

Tristan slightly broke their embrace to look Rory in the eyes. "You've changed a lot since I left."

"What? You don't like the new and improved Rory."

Tristan smirked at Rory. "I never said that," he responded as he twirled Rory around and pulled back into his tight embrace. "But then again, I liked the old Mary." Rory smiled back at Tristan in response.

An hour of two margaritas, dancing, and shameless flirting with Tristan, Rory found herself dancing with him again to a slow song. Rory pulled Tristan as close to her as she could. She had a lot of nerves when alcohol was flooding through her veins. She was enjoying herself too much. She never wanted the song to end.

"What about bag boy?" Tristan asked. It was something he wanted to know but was dreading asking the whole night. Maybe subconsciously, he didn't want to know because he was afraid it would ruin everything.

"Kicked to the curb," Rory answered.

"Really?" he asked in a cocky tone. Rory shook her up and down. Tristan loosened his hold on her waist so he could once again face her. "Well we never had a proper goodbye. Seems like a good time for that kiss."

"But you're not leaving. Seems like a good time for a proper welcome home," Rory stated. Rory closed her eyes, parted her lips, and leaned inwards. Tristan answered by tightening his hold on the small of Rory's back and crashing his lips onto hers. Rory was in bliss. It was the perfect moment. The perfect kiss. The perfect night. Why had she ever hated Mondays? Just as Rory and Tristan were really getting into the kiss, Rory felt a call from her bladder. She had to pee really badly. Rory reluctantly pulled her lips away from Tristan's.

"I'm so so sorry but I'll be back in one minute," Rory said. She quickly kissed him once again and headed to the bathroom. She jetted upstairs to Angel's room. Rory didn't want to use the same bathroom everyone else was using. People were either hooking up or puking in those bathrooms. It was disgusting. So, she opted to use Angel's private bathroom. On her way out of the bathroom, Rory started to sway and lose balance. She suddenly felt very dizzy and sick. _I shouldn't have had that last margarita_, Rory thought. Her tolerance hadn't approved as much as she thought. Or she had drank way more. It was one of the two, Rory couldn't remember. Rory sat down on Angel's bed to rest for a second, hoping it would help steady her. Five minutes after sitting on the bed, Rory passed out.

About fifeteen minutes after Rory had passed out, Angel went upstairs to use her own bathroom too. She found Rory passed out on her bed. Angel grabbed her trash can and placed it near Rory, just in case she got sick. Then, she placed an Afghan quilt over Rory and headed back to the party. Angel found Tristan and grabbed his hands. "Wanna dance?" She asked as she started grinding on him.

Tristan lightly pushed her off of him. "Where's Rory?"

"Passed out upstairs. She really can't hold her alcohol." Tristan shook his head and headed out the door.


	8. Not Such A Good Girl, Not Such A Bad Boy

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!! Amazing. And I'm super glad yall like this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I had an epiphany at midnight last night so here I am writing today. I'm very excited for the upcoming chapters and the way I hope to have everything play out. Beware for some thematic dialogue in this chapter. Its also super long but it might be a while before I can update with my hectic school schedule. But on with the chapter...hopefully you like. Review as always, whether you love it or hate! :)

* * *

Rory grabbed the alarm clock and flung it at the wall with as much force as possible. She now officially hated Tuesdays…forget Monday mornings, Tuesdays were twice as horrible. For the second time in a couple of days, Rory awoke confused. At least this time, she knew whose bed she was in. But she couldn't remember why she was in Angel's bed. The last thing she remembered was drinking that last margarita. Was it her fourth, fifth, or sixth? She couldn't remember. She did know that she shouldn't have had it. Rory's stomach turned and flipped, making her feel sick. Her memory started to slowly fall back into place, as she remembered Tristan: flirting with him, dancing with him, making out with him. Rory's heart fluttered when she still couldn't recall what happened from the previous night. She glanced around in a panic. She glanced to her right as she heard Angel humming, coming out of her bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Rory sat up in Angel's bed, pulling the sheets tightly towards. It was always freezing in Angel's house. She didn't no why Angel insisted that it was so cold. "What happened last night?" Rory asked Angel.

Angel flew around, mouth gaping open. "You don't remember?" she asked waiting for Rory's response. Rory shook her head no. "Oh my god, Rory. Me, you and Tristan had an incredible threesome. It was the best sex I've ever had and you don't remember! I'm very offended."

Rory blushed. She didn't know what to do or say or think. Should she apologize or be ashamed or what? Rory just stared at Angel dumbfound, like a deer in the headlights.

"God Rory, I was only kidding! Nothing happened. You passed out, Tristan went home. Rory, you're not ready to have sex at, not less meaningless sex, and definitely not a threesome." Angel shook her head in disbelief and turned back to her closet. Rory continued to stare after Angel. She had only been friends with Angel for less than a week but she was already questioning why she was friends with Angel. Angel could be such a bitch sometimes. Still, Rory had had more fun with Angel in those last few days than any of her "close friends." And she was helping Rory cope with her problems. When Rory was with Angel, she rarely thought about her mother or worse, her father. Rory sighed heavily and got out of bed to get ready.

* * *

Tuesday morning was spent much like Monday morning. Rory and Angel were at their lockers touching up make-up, making sure they were the hottest girls in Chilton. Rory donned a much riskier uniform today. Since she crashed at Angel's the night before, she had to borrow her uniform: a much shorter plaid skirt and ripped shirt, revealing the sides of her midriff. Rory still found it ridiculous that Angel got certain privileges at Chilton that no one else did. All because her dad was a huge benefactor and because her uncle was the Headmaster. Rory hated it. But as long as she was friends with Angel, it didn't really matter because Rory go privileges too.

"Slut!" someone yelled as they walked by Rory and Angel's lockers.

Rory twirled around to see Paris walk by. She shook her head and turned back to her locker. Paris was no doubt referring to Monday night when she openly made out with Tristan on the dance floor. "I can't believe her," Rory stated.

"I can. She's jealous, just like every other girl in the school."

"But…"

"No buts Rory. We're the hottest girls. We party the hardest. We get the guys. Why shouldn't they be jealous of us."

"Still…"

"Rory, we're friends now. You can do better. Now get over it."

Rory rolled her eyes at Angel and slammed her locker shut. She twirled around to walk away. She got two steps away from Angel before she bumped into someone. "Watch it," Rory yelled after regained her balance. She didn't have the time or the patience to put up with this. She was still suffering from her hangover. She just wanted to get the day over. Rory silently cursed herself. She was becoming just like Angel. And although she liked Angel, she didn't want to be a bitch like her. "Sorry," Rory mumbled.

"No my fault," the mysterious figure responded.

Rory looked up at the sound of his voice. She had been so preoccupied with herself that she hadn't noticed that it was Tristan she had bumped into. "Oh god, I'm sorry Tristan," Rory responded instantly regretting being mean to him. "For everything," she added quietly.

Tristan smirked at Rory. "Good morning to you too," he replied. Rory blushed. "I was just coming to see if you made it home ok."

"Aw, were you worried about me?" Rory asked innocently.

Tristan stepped closer to Rory. "So what if I was?"

The breath caught in Rory's throat. She needed a drink. She wasn't prepared for this while she was sober. Damn her for not having a quick comeback. "Well that's very admirable of you."

Tristan stepped closer to Rory, pushing her back against her locker. "You know Mary, you shouldn't wear clothes like that. You're going to drive a guy crazy."

"So what if I do?" She responded mocking him.

Tristan smirked at her. He leaned closer to Rory, whispering in her ear, "A good girl like you doesn't want to find out."

Rory stared up at him. She smirked at him, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not such a good girl anymore."

Tristan pulled back. "I think you are. Dinner?"

Angel, who had been silently watching the exchange at the comfort of her own locker, spoke up. "8:30...pick her up at my house."

Tristan, never taking his eyes off of Rory, "Mary?" he asked, making sure she agreed.

"It's a date."

Tristan smiled his million dollar smile at Rory. He said his goodbyes to the girls and headed to home room. Angel squealed with excitement for Rory. "We are so skipping the rest of the day."

"Angel, I can't skip classes."

"Sure you can. It's easy," Angel said grabbing Rory's hand and pulling her to the parking lot.

"Angel…" Rory pleaded. She could drink like Angel, she could try to flirt like Angel, but she couldn't skip school like Angel.

"Follow me," Angel said as she headed down the hall. Rory followed like a lost puppy dog. Why didn't she just go to homeroom like she had been planning? Angel walked into the school's office, walked past the school's secretary, straight into the Headmaster's office. Rory waited outside, too nervous too follow, too nervous that she would give away whatever lie Angel was telling.

"Headmaster Chilton," Angel stated softly, innocently, "Uncle," she pleaded with more urgency, "Rory is having another spell. I think she needs to go home. She keeps insisting that she'll get behind on her work but it's not healthy for her to stay here, running to the bathroom every ten minutes to throw up the little food she has on her stomach. It's only been a couple of weeks. I don't think she's ready for this," Angel told him. "I'm…really worried about her," Angel said full of fake concern.

"Of course," Headmaster Chilton said. He peeked outside of his door, noticing Rory standing outside. "Rory, please come in," he said, ushering Rory inside. "Please, don't feel like we're making you come. If you're not ready to be back, then don't come back. Chilton is very accommodating in situations like these. Of course, there will be make up work but don't worry about that now. Your mental and physical health is of utmost concern for Chilton."

"Um, thank you Headmaster Chilton," Rory replied staring at his shiny nameplate on his desk. If she looked at him, she knew she would be a dead give away for the lie.

"Thank you Uncle. If it's ok with you, I'm going make sure Rory makes home ok and then come back and pick up both of our missed work."

"That would be perfect. Hope you feel better." Rory shook her head yes and headed out of his office, following Angel to the parking lot.

"See Rory, it's easy. No offense, please don't get mad at me, but you have the perfect excuse to get you out of anything you don't want to do."

* * *

Rory stood in Angel's room, looking at her reflection in the floor mirror. "Angel I don't want to look like a slut tonight," Rory replied. Rory looked at the reflection, the short black _thing_ Angel had bought her as a dress, what Rory would have worn as a top with jeans or leggings, not as a dress with black stilettos. It didn't help matters that her hair was slightly curled or the fact that her make up was much darker and heavier that normal.

Angel laughed at Rory as she handed Rory a shot of apple flavored Vodka. "Rory, Tristan is a guy. He'll prefer that you wear nothing."

Rory downed her shot. "I don't think so. Tristan is different."

"Come on Rory. Tristan?" Angel asked doubtful. "Mr. King of Chilton. Dates all of the girls, especially the slutty ones, sleeps with them, and discards them like an old newspaper. Of course you're different."

Rory thought back to all of her memories of Tristan. She was right. He did date girl after girl. And he has always been open about his sexual endeavors. But Rory was different. She always had been. She was Mary. "That might be true but I am different. I'm his Mary."

"Rory! It's just a game. Get over yourself," Angel chided.

"Then, why are you so pushy about me going out with Tristan."

"He's hot," Angel confided. She poured them another shot and handed Rory's hers.

"Miss Gilmore, you're date is here," Angel's maid called upstairs.

Rory walked downstairs and greeted Tristan at the door. Tristan stared at Rory, his eyes moving up and down checking out every inch of Rory's body. "Wow," was all he managed to say.

"Told you I'm not such a good girl," Rory replied grabbing her coat and Tristan's hand. She was much more open and comfortable when she was buzzed.

* * *

Dinner was going great. Tristan took her to his favorite restaurant in Hartford. They talked for what seemed like hours, about movies, books, school, the past year when Tristan was in North Carolina, whatever came up. They were hitting it off too. Rory had been nervous. There had always been that physical attraction between. Like Angel said, there was no denying that Tristan was one of the hottest guys and school and it was inevitable for Rory to be attracted to him. And then there was their past: the chemistry, the kisses. But Rory was still skeptical about how she would feel on a date with him. If they had anything in common. And to her pleasant surprise there was. Now, she felt more justified in crushing over him, not the same silly school girl that panted over him at Chilton.

Tristan shook his head in disbelief at Rory. "What?" she asked self consciously. Two shots of Vodka had worn off.

"I just can't believe that you've changed, that's all."

Rory looked down at her plate then back up at him. "I thought you liked the new me. I mean you used to go after all the other girls in the school who are just like me."

"Yea, well…that's old news. And no matter how many of them I went after, I always liked you more."

"Whatever. I was just a game to you," Rory said drinking her water. She wished Angel was there or another shot of Vodka. She didn't like how this conversation was turning out. She needed something to help her out.

"You were never a game to me Rory. If you were, I would've won. But I liked you for you Rory. I didn't want you to be like this. This isn't you."

"Yes it is."

"Really? You've always got drunk and passed out on a nightly basis."

"You didn't seem to complain last night," Rory stated, although she wouldn't be able to tell for sure if he did or not. She still couldn't remember everything.

"Ok, ok. Look, all I'm trying to say is that I liked the old Rory. My Mary."

"I'm still the same girl, just in different clothes, with different friends and new hobbies."

Tristan tried to give her an reassuring smile but it turned out to be more sorrowful than reassuring. Don't get him wrong, he did like Rory. He liked how he could be so open with her, he liked how she was openly flirty with him, and most of all, he liked how he could kiss her and she won't run away. But he still missed the old Rory. He missed her nervous laugh, the way she blushed with every touch, a blush that drove him wild, and her quirky spirit. And underneath it all, all of the caked on make up, mini skirts, alcohol scented breath, and Angel's antics, he knew she was still same Rory, the same Mary he loved.

* * *

The rest of the night ran smoothly. Tristan was the same charming self he was and Rory was being openly flirtly and bold again. They continued to get along and pretended that that one conversation never happened. Rory had Tristan take her to the Crap Shack in Stars Hollow so she could catch up on sleep so she could start catching up some school work the next day. Tristan pulled into Rory's driveway and walked her to door.

"I had a good time Rory Gilmore," he said with a smirk playing on his face.

"No Mary?"

"You're not such a good girl anymore. You're Rory not Mary," Tristan confessed smiling at her.

Rory hung her head low but looked up at him with her eyes. Tristan tilted her chin up with his hand and softly kissed Rory. He kept one hand on her chin and tightly wrapped his other arm around waist, holding her securely in his embrace. Rory's head swam as she kissed Tristan. She didn't know what was happening to her. But she had definitely never felt this way before with anyone. She threw her arms around his neck, tugging at his hair, pulling his body closer to him. She had a sudden urgency about her, a sudden want, a sudden need to be with him. She couldn't explain it. All of the sparks, all of the memories, all of the feeling came rushing at Rory. And all the time, Tristan gave in to her wants, letting their kisses delve deeper and deeper.

Rory broke apart. She deeply inhaled, she had nearly went breathless from kissing Tristan. Once she caught her breath and found her knees, she found the nerve to ask Tristan a question she never thought she would ask any guy. "Do you want to come inside?" She didn't know she wanted him to. She didn't know how she managed to ask him. Maybe she really was a different person after all. Or maybe, the Vodka was still in her system. Or maybe Angel was rubbing off on her more than she openly admitted. Either way, she asked, she implied. She really wasn't a good girl anymore.

"You know, I think I'm just going to go home."

"What?" Rory asked in disbelief. Was it something she said? Was it something she did? She knew she was not nearly as experienced as Tristan but she was pretty sure she did everything right. If only she had another shot, he wouldn't be saying no. How could he say yes to all of the other girls in school and say no to her? "You're actually turning down my invite?"

"Yea, in case you didn't notice, I'm not the same Tristan. I'm not such a bad boy anymore," he answered. He bent down, softly pecked Rory on the lips, and left. Rory stared on silently in disbelief.


	9. You Bring Out The Best In Me

**A/N:** Once again, many thanks for all the reviews. So, I decided that the plans I originally had planned for this chapter were moving things too fast. So, I included this cute chapter so you could enjoy some more Rory/Tristan action since I love Tristan. Don't worry, Rory will be back to her usual antics in the next chapter. And if you love it and drama, you'll love the next chapter. A small preview for you…the next chapter will be titled Lifestyles of the wild and wilder…so with that said, I hope you've had a good Thanksgiving and I would be eternally grateful for reviews. : )

Rory ran across Chilton's hallway and tackled Tristan, nearly knocking him to the ground. Rory grabbed both straps of his book bag and pushed him into the janitor's closet, locking the door behind her. As soon as they were safely hidden inside, Rory trailed small kisses down Tristan's cheek and neck. It had been three weeks since they had started dating and Rory was completely happy. Some part of her felt complete now that she was with Tristan. Maybe she was realizing that they were meant to be together all along, that they were perfect compliments of each other. She had been denying this reality she was a sophomore, maybe it had finally caught up to her. Or maybe she was replacing the love, care, and friendship she lost that summer. She had managed to lose Dean, Jess, and her mother all within a month's span. Now, she had Angel and Tristan to replace them, or at least fill the void. Either way, Rory felt happy, something she hadn't felt in a while. She spent all her free time with Tristan or Angel, spent every weekend and the occasional weekday partying with them and a few other friends from Chilton. She rarely went home but when she did she managed to find some way to fight with Christopher. But Angel always had a remedy waiting for her. Life could obviously be better but things weren't horrible. She was slowly starting to see a bright side.

"Rory," Tristan managed to mumble in between soft kisses to Rory. "We're going…to be…late…for class."

"Where's the fun in that? Sit in government for an hour and half listening to the teacher drone on boringly or make out with the hottest guy in school? Hhmm…that's a no brainer," Rory stated. She continued her assault on Tristan. Since hanging out with Angel, Rory had become more flirtatious and confident in herself. She somewhat wished she could be like Angel and therefore was always trying to be more like her. Then again, why shouldn't Rory be more confident in herself? She was afterall dating the most popular and hottest guy in school. Girls envied her. And with her short hemmed skirt, smokey eyelids, and her own popularity, guys envied him.

Tristan managed to break away from her embrace for a second. "Rory you know I've been in enough trouble. I just got back from military school."

Rory sighed heavily. "I know. I guess you're right," Rory admitted in her saddest voice possible. She gave Tristan the saddest face and puppy dog eyes she could manage. She then bent over to pick her book bag off the ground from where she dropped it earlier. She purposely knelt down just enough to allow Tristan to look up her skirt a little further. "We better go," Rory continued solemnly as she spun around.

Tristan, who had been watching Rory intensely, couldn't bare it any longer. He always caved when it came to sad faces, whether it was from a girl or a child. He couldn't say no. And he especially couldn't say no to Rory, not with her puppy dog eyes anyways. He always had a weakness for her eyes. Tristan grabbed Rory's book bag and pulled her back towards him. He pushed Rory up against the wall in the tiny closet. "I can always get a pass from the nurse. She likes me," Tristan stated as he began his assault on Rory.

Rory finally broke from a passionate kiss. "Well Mr. Dugrey, I thought you were a changed man."

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me," he answered. Rory smiled at him and continued the make out session. A few minutes later, Tristan and Rory heard the door knob to the closet begin to turn. They both panicked and went flying in separate ways. Tristan turned around to see who the intruder was and smiled. "George!" He exclaimed. "I was just showing Miss Gilmore the difference in the various cleaning supplies here at Chilton for her paper on the significance of American's consumerism on private schools. I hoped our tutoring session will help on that paper Miss Gilmore," Tristan said as he waved goodbye and left the closet.

Rory smiled as Tristan left. She couldn't believe how quickly Tristan came up with an excuse. Rory knew if it had been her, she would have blushed and stammered out a response. But then again, she may have come up with something as equally witty since she had been hanging out with Angel over the last month to two. "It was very informative. By the way, you're doing an excellent job. Keep up the good work George," Rory stated as she patted Chilton's janitor on the back and left the closet.

* * *

"Rory, do we have to go?" Tristan asked for what seemed the hundredth time in the three weeks they had been dating. "We always go to these things," Tristan said as he continued to complain.

"Tristan, I promised Angel that we would come. Besides, Laura is expecting us," Rory pleaded as she tugged on Tristan's arm, trying to get him out of the car.

"It's just that this is all we do. Every weekend, we go to dinner and then some party. I never really get you to myself. All you do is drink and dance with Angel on tables."

"That's not true…" Rory protested.

"When was the last time you didn't go to a party on a weekend?"

"Well…um…it was…" Rory began but she closed her mouth when she couldn't think of an answer.

Tristan stared at Rory, noticing her disappointed look on her face. He wondered if she was disappointed because she couldn't think of a weekend she didn't party or whether it was because this would be the first weekend a while she wouldn't party. He couldn't bear seeing a sad face on her, so he gave in. "Fine. It's whatever. We can go in if you want to."

Rory smiled as Tristan as she pulled him into the grand mansion. Once inside, Rory found her rightful place at Angel's side, downing two shots of something that neither one of them knew, in a quick five minutes. Tristan stood to the sideline, pushing away the countless drinks that was offered to him, as well as pushing away the numerous girls on tried grind on him or pull him to the dance floor. After twenty minutes of waiting for Rory to make it back to his side, Tristan sighed and gave up hope. The party scene really wasn't his thing since he had come back from military school. He was trying his best to stay out of trouble but temptation was always present at a party. He walked upstairs and found the study to wait around in.

Rory was finally tired of dancing with Angel. They had been dancing for the last thirty minutes, and since Rory had taken two or three shots, Rory was feeling hot dancing in a crowd of forty people. Rory stepped to the side as Angel found the guy of the night to dance with. Rory went to find Tristan but couldn't find him. She asked several people were Tristan was but none of them knew his exact location. All they could tell her was that he went upstairs. After checking the bathroom, Rory noticed the door to study was open and saw her knight in shining armor lying on the couch.

"Why are you up here?" Rory asked letting herself in the study.

Tristan shrugged as he sat up right on the couch. . "Party scene really isn't my thing. And it's getting old pretty quick." Tristan knew that all they did is party. And all Rory does is drink. He was worried about her. He was worried she was spiraling out of control. At her rate, she would be a full-fledged alcoholic by graduation. He loved the new Rory, how she could be so playful and honest but it still wasn't the same Rory that he loved. Mary…the girl that he would've found in the corner of the study reading the same book for the twentieth time. She wasn't the same girl anymore. And he missed that.

"I know. I'm sorry. I really am," Rory said as she sat on Tristan's lap. "But I'll make a deal with you. Next weekend, I'm all yours. Whatever you want to do…no partying, no Angel, no nothing." Tristan looked at her skeptically but didn't respond. "I promise," Rory stated. "Girl scouts' honor."

"You were in the Girl Scouts?" Tristan asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, of course not," Rory replied laughing. "My idea of camping out is making smores in my kitchen's oven."

Tristan couldn't help but smile at Rory in return. He mentally pictured Rory standing a kitchen stove, roasting a marshmallow in the stove on a fork. It was a cute image. "Fine. It's a deal," Tristan responded, giving in. How could he say no to her? "But, we're doing things my way. I mean, picking you up at your house, meeting your dad, everything."

Rory mentally frowned at hearing "your dad." She didn't want to be in the same room with the man, not less have Tristan meet him. But things were going good for and she didn't want to ruin them with Tristan. So she gave in. "Sounds good to me," she answered kissing Tristan.

Tristan pulled away from the kiss and glanced around the study, noticing the desk, the maps, the globe, the books. "You know, I always had a fantasy of you and me in the Chilton library," Tristan confessed.

Rory smiled sheepishly at Tristan. It was such a random statement. She was no where prepared for it. "Oh really?" She asked kissing him again.

"Yea but it always posed problems," Tristan answered.

"And why is that?" Rory asked intrigued by the conversation.

"Well, you see…you have to be quiet in a library and you never were quiet in my fantasies," Tristan answered with a smirk playing at his lips.

Rory blushed. She definitely wasn't prepared for that. Of course she was more open and playful with Tristan. And of course she was always willing to take things to the next level, always trying to be Angel or do what Angel would approve of. But Tristan was never ready, always trying to take things slow and be careful. All she could do was blush, a soft rose color filling her cheeks.

"You're blushing. That's something only my Mary would do," Tristan replied as he kissed the rose color away from her cheeks.

"Well, what can I say? You bring out the best in me," Rory answered, repeating the same words Tristan said to her earlier that day. Rory kissed Tristan teasingly and led him back downstairs to the party.


	10. Lifestyles Of The Wild And Wilder

**A/N:** Thanks again to all who read and reviewed last chapter. Yall are the bestest. I hope everyone has had a wonderful holiday season. I apologize again for being such a slacker on updating this fic. I can never seem to find the time for everything in my life. But to make up for it, I decided to include an extra long chapter. I decided to test out some of my creative abilities for this chapter. I hope you like them. Just a caution: there is some strong language in this chapter, so beware. So, with that being said, I present to you the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Ok, Christopher, let's go over this again," Rory stated as she rushed around the living room picking up the mess. "Tristan will be here any minute now. He'll come in, I'll introduce you, you'll shake his hand, mutter a few 'nice to meet you's' and then we'll leave. You do not deviate from the plan. Nothing else is to be said or done while Tristan is here. Got it?" Rory asked raising her eyebrow.

"I can't discuss curfew with him?" Chris asked.

"We both know I don't have a curfew."

"That's because you disregard my rules about curfew."

"Exactly," Rory replied. She would have fought the issue more with him but she didn't want to upset him before Tristan came to pick her up. She wanted everything to run smoothly. She wanted to be in a good mood and she wanted Christopher to be in a good mood too. "Do you understand? Any questions?"

"I got it Rory," Chris answered in a somewhat perturbed tone.

Rory opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. She straightened her shirt, smoothing out any last minute wrinkles. "Stick to the plan," Rory said before she turned to open the door. She was nervous. She had promised Tristan the weekend before that they could do whatever he wanted. She even promised to let him meet her farther, who she barely wanted to talk to, not less have her boyfriend or any of her friends for that matter talk to him. She was even more nervous because Tristan had kept his plans for their date a secret. He wouldn't tell her anything about what they were going to do after they left her house.

Rory slightly paused before her door. She deeply inhaled and turned the door knob to let Tristan. But it wasn't Tristan who answered the door. "Angel? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thank god you're here Rory. I know you have your big date with Tristan tonight but I didn't know where else to go," Angel responded. Rory looked at Angel and noticed tears were beginning to swell in her eyes.

Chris walked into the living room at that moment. "Oh, uh…" he stammered. "Well, I assumed Tristan was a guy but I'm not here to judge. I'm Christopher, Rory's dad," Chris said extending his hand to shake Angel's hand.

"Uh," Rory exclaimed. She didn't know how he could be so socially challenged. She didn't know whether he actually thought Rory was a lesbian or whether he was just trying to be funny. "Christopher this is my best friend Angel, Angel this is my father Christopher," she continued, gesturing between the two with her hands.

"Rory, you never told me your dad was hot," Angel said smiling at Chris. Chris sighed heavily and left the room.

"Ew, gross." Rory made a face of utter disgust. "So, what's up?"

"I need you," she said grabbing Rory's hand, pulling her outside to her car. Angel shoved Rory into the car and hopped in after her, telling her driver to take them back to her house.

"Angel, I have a date with Tristan."

"We'll call him and tell him to pick you up at my house. I only need you for a few minutes. It's an emergency," Angel said as Rory watched the trees and sights of Stars Hollow pass by.

* * *

Rory heard the television blaring. It was on some talk show, one with couples screaming at the top of their lungs at each other. Maybe it was Jerry Springer? Either way, it was the reason she had awaken from her dreams of her and Tristan. Rory let her eyes open and was completely surprised when she didn't know where she was. She also realized that she was sleeping in a twin sized bed by herself, rather than a queen or king with Angel at her side. Rory jolted upright in the bed, panic filling her. She tried to think back to the previous night but couldn't remember a thing. There were nights that she had forgotten a thing or two or had blurry memories but she had never blacked out an entire night.

"Good morning sunshine," Tristan said in a disappointed tone.

Rory exhaled deeply. She slowly started to regain composure. At least she was in what she presumed to be Tristan's bed. "Morning," she replied with a sleepy smile. She tossed her hair back, tucking behind loose strands.

"How was your night?" he asked in a tone that was a mixture of anger, disappointment, hurt and sarcasm.

Rory looked at him and could tell he was upset with her. She thought back to the previous night. She remembered they were supposed to go on a date. She remembered Angel picking her up instead. Did she ever go on her date with Tristan? She couldn't remember. She wanted to tell Tristan that she did or didn't but she couldn't be sure of anything. So, she remained silent.

"Well, my night was just grand," he continued. This time, his tone was pure sarcasm, dripping off his every word.

"Oh, Tristan, I…" Rory begin.

"Don't remember? Do you?" he asked. He paused and watched Rory shake her head 'no.' "Let me remind you then…" he said as the memories poured out of his mouth.

* * *

_The night before…_

Tristan paused. He kept his hands glued on the steering wheel. He slowly inhaled and slowly exhaled, trying to regulate his pulse better. He didn't know why he was nervous. But for some reason, he wanted Rory's almost non-existent father to like him. Plus, he was nervous about their date. He didn't know how Rory would react to where he was going to take her. He hoped she'd like it. But he wasn't sure. Tristan grabbed his bouquet of roses out of the passenger seat and headed towards the front door. He knocked on the door and anxiously awaited the response.

"Hello," a man in his thirties said after opening the door.

"Hi. You must be Rory's farther. I'm Tristan, her boyfriend."

"You can call me Chris," Chris answered extending his hand towards Tristan. Tristan grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Is Rory ready?" Tristan asked. He hated seeming so urgent to see her but they were already running late and he hated being late for anything big.

"She's not here. Some girl named Angel came by about fifteen minutes ago and took off with her."

Tristan frowned at this. "Thanks," Tristan answered and walked away. He hopped into the car and sped off. He stopped in the middle of the town, got out of his car, and tossed the flowers into the trash can he spotted. He got back into his car and sped off towards Hartford.

* * *

"Tristan, I'm so sorry. I really am but Angel needed me. She came to me crying. I had to help her," Rory said defending herself. She couldn't quite remember why Angel needed her. Things were slowly coming back to her and all she remembered was Angel crying on their way back to her house. And once they had got there, Angel poured them shots of the strongest alcohol she had. Her own personal stash: 101 proof Whiskey. Rory remembers the first shot felt like her esophagus was on fire.

"Save your apologies," Tristan replied interrupting her. "You have no idea what I went through last night. So, I'm going to educate you. First of all, I had to cancel our plans. I had planned on taking you out to dinner with my parents to meet them. But you went M.I.A. So, I had to call and cancel on them, after they had made reservations at the finest five star restaurant in Hartford," Tristan said, giving Rory a disappointed look. "They were less than thrilled. It was a great first impression on your part," he continued, purposely making Rory feel guiltier by the second.

"Then, I had to track you down. Neither you nor Angel answered your phone when I called. So, I called just about everyone at Chilton to find out where yall were."

Rory swallowed hard. She bit her lip. She didn't want to ask but she knew she had to. Otherwise, she would never know. "Where did you find us?"

"Madeline's, Louise's, and Angel's. Which story do you want to hear first?"

Three parties in one night with 101 proof alcohol. Rory knew why she couldn't remember the night before. "Wherever you found me first," she answered. Rory hung her head low. She was ashamed of herself.

Tristan took a taste of his orange juice and began the story…

* * *

_The night before…_

Tristan parked his car in the circle in front of Madeline's house. He wasn't planning on staying long. He was going to find Rory and leave. He had spent the past thirty minutes calling just about everyone in his phone to see where Rory and Angel were. He went through nearly every name too before he finally reached someone who actually answered and knew where they were. Now, he was in Madeline's driveway to find her and leave. He was sure she was already wasted. He knew their routine all too well.

Tristan walked into the party scanning the crowd. He noticed a large group of people gathered around the grand piano and went to see what the big deal was. He figured at least one of them would also know where Rory or Angel was so he could leave as quickly as he could. But as he got closer to the grand piano, he realized that he wouldn't have to go looking for Rory anywhere else. She was the reason they were all gathered around the piano. Rory lied across the grand piano on her back with her shirt raised up. She had a lime in her mouth. Tristan looked away as some guy he didn't know took a body shot off his girlfriend. He couldn't watch the scene unfold.

Rory screamed in excitement. Tristan looked back towards Rory figuring that since she was screaming in excitement, that she no longer had a lime in her mouth, meaning the body shot was over. "Tristan!" she yelled as she saw Tristan. She sat up on the piano and grabbed Tristan's hands, pulling him close to her. "Wanna do a body shot?" she asked in a seductive tone before kissing him on the lips.

"No," he said pulling away from her. He was upset with her but he didn't want to cause a scene. He wanted to grab her and leave. "Can we go?" he asked in an angered voice.

"No! I don't want to leave. I'm having a good time!" she yelled as she laid back down on the piano for someone else to do a body shot on her. Tristan balled his hands up in fists and tried to count to ten. He wasn't about to lose his cool. That's all it would take to land him back in military school. And he definitely didn't want that to happen.

Tristan calmly pushed his way to front of the line and grabbed Rory's hands, pulling her off the piano. "Let's go talk somewhere," he said hoping Rory would respond better to that line.

"Fine," she said in a heavy sigh. "I'll be right back," she said with a smile to the guy who was patiently awaiting his turn for a body shot.

Tristan held Rory's hand and led them through the crowd and upstairs. He found an extravagant bedroom to the right at the top of staircase. He looked around, noticing the décor of the bedroom. He assumed it was Madeline's parents' bedroom, who were probably off visiting some marvelous country overseas. He sat on the bed and looked at Rory, who was taking in the bedroom's décor. He was still upset over her ditching their date, over her getting drunk with Angel instead, over her giving out body shots to guys who were not her boyfriend. But he didn't want to yell at her. He knew he had to choose his words carefully, especially since he was dealing with a drunken Rory rather than a sober Rory who was aware of her actions.

Tristan opened his mouth to speak but he was stopped from saying anything. Rory slowly and carefully straddled Tristan's lap. She kissed his jaw line on his right side. "You were jealous Mr. Dugrey," she half asked, half stated in between kisses. She then turned to the left side of his face and left lingering kisses along his jaw line on that side.

Tristan was jealous, it was no doubt about it but he wasn't about to let her know. Instead, he said, "We had a date remember?" he said with anger in his voice. He didn't want it to come out like that. He didn't want to start a fight. But the words just fell out of his mouth. It was like word vomit.

Rory stopped her kisses and looked like she was contemplating this statement. She smiled at Tristan instead. "We can have a date now," she responded. She kissed Tristan hard on the lips. Her hands roamed his torso, looking for the bottom of his shirt.

Tristan wanted her. He really did. But not under those circumstances. Not when she was drunk. Not when she was at some stupid party. Not when she was trying to follow Angel's footsteps, a mindless clone of the infamous Angel. He wanted it to be with the old Rory. His Mary.

Tristan gently pushed Rory to his side and got off the bed. "Not now Rory," he said. He was tired. His was tired of this routine. He was tired of this night and it was still early.

Rory got off the bed. "What's your problem? We're at a party, in a room by ourselves, and you have one of Chilton's hottest girls throwing herself at you. And you push her away like you always do. I don't understand Tristan. You always used to be very friendly with girls. You had quite the reputation. But now…" Rory paused for dramatic effect. "Maybe I should ask what's your problem with me. Am I not attractive enough for you? Cause if I'm not, then let me know. I'll stop wasting my time with you and find someone who does think I'm attractive and actually wants to sleep with me."

"Rory," he called out but it was no use. She had already bolted from the room, heading back to the party. Tristan hung his head. He breathed deeply. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know how to help her. He had never seen her like this. She was way more wasted than he had ever seen her before.

Tristan followed Rory downstairs a minute later. He scanned the crowd looking for her but there were no signs of Rory. He even glanced towards the piano but no one was gathered around the piano this time. Tristan tapped on the shoulder of some guy from his English class. "Have you seen Rory Gilmore?" he asked.

"The hot brunette?" he asked. "Yea, I saw her. She just left."

"Left? With who? Where is she going?" Tristan asked panic filling his voice.

"She left with some blond. About twenty of them. They're going to Louise's for a more private party or something like that."

Tristan mumbled thanks as he headed to his car.

* * *

"Tristan, I know I screwed up. Big time. I…" Rory started.

"No. No, you don't get to talk yet. I'm not done with my story," Tristan snapped with anger in his voice.

Rory sighed heavily. She had already heard one story from one party. She didn't know if she could handle listening to two more stories from two other parties. She closed her eyes wishing it was a horrible nightmare as she listened to Tristan continue…

* * *

_The night before…_

Tristan walked into Louise's house. He had a mission, a plan. He was going to grab Rory and drag her home. Then, in the morning when she was sober, he planned on having a serious talk with Rory. He planned on letting her know how he felt. How she had broke his heart when she bailed on their date for a night of partying with Angel.

Tristan followed the music, laughter, and screams of excitement to the den where the he found all of the partygoers. Instead of finding a drunken Rory on a piano allowing body shots to be taken off her, he found a drunken Rory dancing barefoot on the piano. Angel was dancing barefoot on the coffee table, which had been moved next to the piano so the two could dance together. Tristan watched as Angel took a taste from a bottle of Whiskey and passed it to Rory, who took a taste too. Tristan also noticed the group of guys who were worshipping the drunken girls. Angel took off her halter top and spun it around her head. She played with it for a few more seconds before throwing it at a guy in the crowd, who Tristan assumed was the "guy of the night" as Rory called them. The guy with his newly acquired halter top grabbed both of Angel's hands and helped her off the coffee table. Angel hopped down and wasted no time before she started grinding on him to the rhythm of the music. Tristan hoped that this was one time that Rory wouldn't try to be like Angel.

Tristan deeply exhaled in relief as Rory just laughed at Angel. Tristan watched as some guy helped Rory down off the piano. He watched as the guy tightly wrapped his arms around Rory's small waist. He watched as Rory continued to smile brightly at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. And he continued to watch in horror as the two began to sway to the music.

Tristan walked over to Rory to break up her dance party. He was once again going to try to get her to go home with him. It was obvious that she was drunk and had no clue what she was doing. Who knew what she was capable of doing if she was left unattended to? He had never seen Rory this drunk before. Tristan tapped on the guys' shoulder, indicating it was time for him to leave. He left and Rory just stood still looking at Tristan.

"Rory," he began.

"Tristan," she said with hate in her voice. She spun around and left.

"Rory you've had enough for one night," Tristan said following her. He quickly stepped around her blocking her path. "It's time to go home,"

"No, it's not. I'm having fun Tristan. Do you even know what fun is?" she asked bitterly.

"Rory, getting trashed and making an idiot of yourself is not fun." Rory stared at the bottle of whiskey in her hand, remaining silent. "Can we please leave?"

"You can leave whenever you want," she said. "And the only time I make an idiot of myself is when I'm with you."

Tristan sighed heavily. "I'm not leaving without you. I'm not leaving you by yourself," he replied, choosing to ignore her last comment.

Rory rolled her eyes. She found Angel in the crowd and began dancing with her. Tristan sat on the sidelines watching carefully at Rory's actions. After two songs, Angel climbed back on the coffee table and danced some more. Tristan thought Angel was about to do a strip tease. But after another song, the music stopped.

"Hey everyone!" she called into the crowd. "Louise's parents are going to be home in a few minutes so we're heading to my house." She jumped off the coffee table, grabbed the "boy of the night" with one hand and Rory with the other and began tugging them towards the door.

Angel stopped in front of Tristan on the way out. Rory and the "boy of the night" continued outside and got in Angel's car. "You know you're incredibly hot and I'd bang you in a heartbeat but I'll also fuck you up if you ever, _ever_ hurt Rory. She's my best friend and she deserves to be treated better." Angel continued to glare at Tristan for several more intense seconds and then she left.

Tristan sighed and went to his car, hoping that he would be making the last stop of the night.

* * *

"She said that to you?" Rory asked.

"Yea," he replied. Tristan stared out of his window, avoiding Rory's look. He had become quite animated while telling the story. He had been walking around his bedroom, flinging his arms around, raising and lowering his voice to add greater emphasis.

Rory frowned slightly. Now, she not only had to make up for her own actions but those of Angel's too. Rory wanted to apologize for everything that had happened. She wanted to promise him that it would never happen again, although she wasn't sure if that was true or not. But she somehow knew that that was not the ending of the story. She could tell by the way he was acting. And although she couldn't remember the night before, she knew from previous nights that things were always out of control at Angel's. "What happened next?" she asked with shame in her voice.

Tristan laughed, an evil, tired laugh. A laugh that says "you don't want to know." But he continued with the story…

* * *

_The night before…_

Tristan walked into Angel's house. He had been there many times before, many times under the same conditions. He looked around Angel's living room. No one was in the living room, which was odd because that was the party room. He noticed that the bar had been broken into. Rory's empty whiskey bottle lay on the bar, alongside bottles of Tequila and Vodka. Tristan really wished someone had been keeping up with how much Rory and Angel had been drinking. He was beginning to worry that one of them might have alcohol poisoning. Tristan slowly started panicking when he didn't know where they were. He heard no noise upstairs or in the rooms downstairs. He wished he hadn't stopped for gas before coming to Angel's. He was almost ninety nine percent sure that he would have made it to Angel's before he ran out of gas. Now, he had no clue where they were.

Tristan sat on the couch in the living and pulled out his cell phone. He searched through his contacts, looking for someone's number who might have the slightest clue where they were. Tristan was about to dial Rory's number, hoping that she might actually have it on her and that she might actually answer him. He was about to press send when he heard some screams coming from out back. Tristan had completely forgotten that Angel had a patio area. Tristan went outside and saw a bunch of people with drinks and shot glasses in hand get into Angel's hot tub.

Rory took off her top and flung it at Angel. The she carefully slid out of her skirt. She was standing only in her bra, underwear, and high heels. She went to get into the hot tub but everyone kept yelling at her to take off her shoes. She laughed and kicked them off. Then, she climbed into the hot tub. Angel on the other hand, flung her bra and underwear to the side, choosing to skinny dip in the hot tub.

Tristan shook his head. Someone needed to take care of Angel as well. He would but he was having enough trouble as it was keeping up with Rory. He didn't know why he kept putting himself through this. He didn't know why he cared so much for a girl who cared so little about herself. He sighed and headed to the hot tub. This time, he approached the situation much more carefully. He decided to remain silent. And instead of trying to get Rory to leave with him, he was sure she was about to pass out any minute. It was two o'clock in the morning now. It was late. He was sure she had gone through a ton of alcohol. She would be ready to go to sleep any minute now.

"Tristan!" Louise yelled in excited. "Join us Tristan," she said ignoring the fact that Rory was sitting right next to her.

Tristan just shook his head.

"Yea Tristan," Angel said, pretending that their previous encounter hadn't occurred. "I can fit twelve in my hot tub, fifteen without clothes," she said.

"No thanks," he said. He propped himself up against the wall, waiting for Rory to slowly drift to sleep.

Rory rolled her eyes at Tristan. Rory hopped up in the hot tub and walked down the stairs. Tristan watched her carefully, making sure she didn't miss any steps on her way down. "It's a little too hot," Rory said. She reached behind her back and undid her bra. She pulled both straps off and flashed everyone in the hot tub. Everyone in the hot tub screamed in excitement, even Angel. Tristan ran over to Rory, grabbed a towel on a nearby chair and wrapped it around her.

"Rory!" he yelled upset at her.

"Stop it!" she yelled in protest. She pushed him away and tried to wiggle free from his grasp. During her struggle to get free, she tripped over her high heels. Tristan caught her before she actually fell but she still screamed, "Ow!" She started limping as she was trying to get back in the hot tub. "Ouch." She hobbled to sit down.

Tristan sighed heavily. "Let's take a look at that," he said as he helped her out of her chair. Rory stopped and put one of Angel's bath robes on. Tristan then helped her walk inside. It had better lighting for him to see her foot. Rory settled down on the sofa while Tristan examined her foot.

"When did you get so good with first aid?" she asked.

"You learn a lot when you're in military school."

Rory sighed and fell back into the sofa. Tristan continued to look at her foot. He decided that there was nothing wrong with it. Just a bruise. He looked up to tell her that she was ok and saw that she was passed out on sofa. He picked her up and carried her to his car. He walked back to the patio to grab her things and toted them back to the car. He got in the car to drive her back to his house. There was no way he was carrying her back to her house and make a bad first impression with her father. Rory was surprisingly awake when he got in the car.

"I'm taking you back to my place for you to sleep it off," he said. He threw her stuff in the back of the car. Rory didn't say anything. She just kept staring ahead. Before he knew, Rory doubled over and threw up all over the floorboard of the car. He silently cursed as he drove off.

* * *

Rory made a disgusted face. "I threw up in your car?" she asked sheepishly.

"Not in my car," he said. "In my dad's car. In his new BMW."

"I'm so sorry." Rory shook her head. She wanted to say that she'd buy him a new BMW but she knew that was out of the question.

"The maid already cleaned it up," Tristan said reading her mind.

"Tristan, I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what came over me. I don't know how I let Angel influence me that much. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you, to your parents. The next month is yours. Honestly. And you can become best friends with my dad. I just…I feel so horrible. Can you ever forgive me?" Rory hung her head low.

Tristan sighed. He didn't want Rory to get away with it that easy. He wanted to be mad at her for a while, for her to feel the pain and anguish that he does every time she goes out with Angel. He didn't want the conversation to end there either. He had a lot more to say to her about her "lifestyle." He wasn't going to tell her "yes, I forgive you" and hug her and let that be the end of the story. Instead, he chose a neutral route for the moment.

"Pancakes are ready," he said with no emotion at all. Tristan walked out of the bedroom headed towards the dining room.

Rory got out of bed. She knew that Tristan was still upset with her. She knew that she wasn't about to be let off the hook that easily. She vowed to never do that again. Her memory had slowly began coming back as Tristan told her about it. She now could remember taking at least five shots of Whiskey. Maybe one of Vodka. She couldn't be sure about that one. She never wanted to get that drunk again. And she definitely didn't want Tristan upset at her. Rory sighed heavily as she changed out of Tristan's pajamas and put her clothes back on. She stopped when she noticed that her belly button was pierced. It never used to be. She must have done that last night too. She pulled her shirt on when the memory came back to her.

That was how she wounded up on the piano in the first place. Her shirt showed her midriff quite well and Angel kept yelling how she had the perfect belly button to pierce. Rory kept telling her no she didn't but everyone at Madeline's disagreed. They all thought Rory would look amazing with a pierced belly button. So, Angel told Rory to hop on the piano. Rory laid down on the piano while someone pierced her belly button with a needle that had sterilized in a candle. Then, Angel put one of her belly button rings through her newly pierced belly button. She bragged to Rory, telling her she told her so. At the time, Rory thought Angel was right…her midriff did look perfect with a pierced belly button. Now, she thought she was stupid for ever listening to Angel in the first place.

"Fuck my life," Rory muttered before heading downstairs.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize if I offended anyone with anything said or done in this chapter. Also, I give credit where credit is due: Angel's comment about the hot tub was a line I stole from _Wildfire_. All props go to them. And lastly, I had an **idea of doing a complement fic** about what really happened at each of these parties. I've only included what happened from Tristan's point of view, not Rory's. Let me know what you think about the possible fic. And lastly, let me know what think of the chapter as whole. Hope you liked it!


	11. Some Things Never Change

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm extremely sorry for taking so long to update. School was super hectic and then my computer crashed and I still don't have Microsoft Word but here I am, persevering. I have a lot of really good ideas for the fic and hopefully I'll be updating more regularly since it is summer and I'm currently unemployed. I'm also still toying with making a spin off fic based on last chapter so if you have any input let me know. So, on with the fic and thanks again!

* * *

Rory woke up and looked at the clock. It was one o'clock in the afternoon. Still early, Rory thought. It had been a week since Rory's blackout and her relationship with Tristan had been strained since it happened. No matter how many times Rory apologized to him, no matter how many times he said he forgave her, they both knew that Rory's apologies were not one hundred percent sincere and neither was Tristan's forgiveness. Rory knew she had screwed up and didn't see why Tristan wouldn't forgive and forget. She had forgiven and forgotten herself for the disastrous night, as well as Tristan's past with every girl in school. Couldn't Tristan forgive and forget her? But Tristan couldn't as much as he wanted to and tried to. He knew it was just another weekend for Rory and Angel. No matter how sorry she felt, it would not change her behavior. And Tristan was getting fed up with the new Rory. He wanted the old Rory, his Mary.

Rory rolled over. She still had plenty of time to sleep. She was actually considering sleeping until Saturday. She had felt miserable the whole week for all of her actions. The two had barely talked and all Rory could do was sulk from class to class. She hadn't even talked to Angel. She was upset at Angel, at Tristan, at her father, and mostly herself. She couldn't bare to be with cheerful Angel when she didn't want to do anything at all. Not until things were fixed with Tristan. Even though she had Angel, she felt that Tristan was the best thing in her life now. Since things were not right with them, she didn't want to do anything. So, she called her teachers and told them she was having a particularly hard time coping with her mother's death and that she needed a three day weekend to regain composure. She planned on staying in, sleeping until Saturday, and catching up on some homework she had fallen behind on. Rory pulled the covers over her head to hide away from the world, but it was mostly to hide from the sunshine.

"Rory Gilmore, I didn't know you had what it takes to play hokey," someone announced preventing Rory from falling back asleep.

Rory sighed deeply and sit straight up in bed. "How did you get in here Angel?" Angel just raised her shoulders and looked away, trying to say that she didn't know or rather, it didn't matter because she was in Rory's room already. "You're breaking and entering"

"Technically I'm just entering. Your front door was unlocked."

"Oh, well in that case, you can see yourself out," Rory replied as he fell back into the comfort of her own bed.

"My my Gilmore, such hostility. Where were you last night? You completely ignored my voicemail about the field party in the next town over. What's it called again? Oh, who cares?"

Rory rolled her eyes and remained silent. Angel continued anyways. "Did you have your own party. A party where you didn't invite your best friend? Hmm, Rory, is that why you are so hostile? Because you have a hangover and the sound of my voice is piercing your brain right now."

"Angel, why are you here? Either tell me what you want or get out."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was such a crime to be worried about your friend."

"Stop, playing innocent." Rory said firmly but not raising her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry if I miss my best friend who has been avoiding me and everyone else for the last week. What's wrong with you Rory? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"No, I've been acting exactly like I used to....before you," Rory responded, saying the last part firmly.

"Oh, so you want to be the loser who walks around unnoticed, in a drab outfit, who stays in on Friday nights and does homework for fun. Sorry, I ruined all your plans."

Rory jumped out of bed. Rory grabbed Angel's hand and pulled Angel behind her to the door. "At least I didn't have to get drunk then to get people to like me or better yet, to like myself." Rory opened the front door. "Get out!"

Angel glared at Rory sideways. She remained in Rory's living room, staring at Rory for several seconds before she blew a bubble and walked out the door, seemingly unbothered by their encounter. Rory slammed the door shut and locked it after her.

* * *

Rory tried to focus all of her attention on reading _Wuthering Heights_, she really did. But instead of focusing on the book's love story, all she could think of was the miserable thing she called her life. Tristan was upset at her and she couldn't blame him. And hours earlier, she had a major fight with Angel, who was the closest thing she had to a best friend, other than Lane who had an overprotective mother that barely lets Rory associate with her daughter. The sad part was that Rory was beginning to believe Angel. She had no life before her. She was a nobody. Sure, people knew who she was, only because she was smart girl who arrived at class early to get a seat in the front. She was the one who always answered the questions right. And the only reason people worshiped her was because she challenged Paris. No one really liked her back then. She definitely didn't have anyone's number on speed dial, nor did she go to parties with them every weekend, or solicit alarming looks from them while walking down the hallway. Rory went to her closet to find something to wear. She was not going to stay in her room and wallow like she had planned. She couldn't take that, not right now. She thought of going to Luke's but the thought of former life only depressed her more. Rory rummaged through her clothes, noticing that she had buried all of her sweaters and t-shirts in exchange for leggings, halters, mini-skirts, and other similar articles of clothing with less fabric than she would have ever considered to wear, had it not been for Angel.

Rory noticed a shirt wedged in the back of her closet, a shirt that she had borrowed from her mom ages ago but failed to return because she liked it so much. Rory took the lacey, black shirt off the hanger and collapsed in the floor, sobbing as she fell. She laid in the floor, with her mother's shirt in her tight grasp, crying for the next ten minutes. If her mom was still alive, she would have no problem with not having weekend plans. They usually consisted of dinner at her grandparent's house, which she had failed to go to once her mom passed away, and movie nights with junk food. It may have been simple but it was perfect. Now, she had no excuse to not go out and party with the rest of Chilton's student body. Rory battled with what to do: call her friends or stay in. Once you become accustomed to a certain lifestyle, it's hard to stay away from it. Rory suddenly felt like Hamlet did with his internal battle of to be, or not to be.

Rory changed her shirt, washed her face, and applied some make-up, trying to make herself look presentable. She found her phone and dialed Tristan's number. "Hey Rory," he said with an indifferent tone, as if he didn't care whether she called or not.

Rory smiled to herself, happy that he had at least answered her. She wasn't sure he was even going to do that. "Hey Tristan. I have a favor to ask of you. There's someplace I would like to take you..." Rory trailed off as she bit her bottom lip out of nervousness.

* * *

"This is where you want to go?" Tristan asked in disbelief. "It's a Friday night and you want to spend it here?"

"Yea, if that's ok with you?"

"No, no, it's perfect," Tristan said as he leaned over to kiss Rory. "It's better than meeting your father or you meeting my parents."

"Yea?" Rory asked hopeful. She was trying. She was trying to win over Tristan's forgiveness by becoming the girl he fell in love with.

"Absolutely. Besides, I'm ultimately going to need to win over the Gilmore's approval. Their approval is the one I really seek."

Rory smiled. There had been so many times that she was forced to go to her grandparent's house. Their were so many times that both her mom and her tried to weasel their way out of Friday night dinner. She could barely believe that she was voluntarily joining her grandparent's for dinner on a Friday night.

Tristan got of the car and opened Rory's door. He grabbed her hand as he let her lead him to the Gilmore mansion. She didn't know why, but Rory felt nervous all of sudden. She timidly rang the doorbell and waited for the maid of the week to open the door. The maid quickly responded, took their coats and left them in the foyer. "Mrs. Gilmore, you have a guest!" she shouted from the foyer upstairs to Emily.

"Darleen, that is not the proper way to announce that someone has company," Emily scolded as she descended the staircase. "Why I ought to...Rory? Rory!" Emily shouted as she saw her granddaughter and went to hug Rory in response. "Richard!" Emily yelled, ignoring her previous rule. "Richard, come hear. Rory has joined us for dinner with," Emily said as he turned to Tristan, "Tristan Dugrey."

"You know Tristan?" Rory asked confused.

"Of course I know who Tristan is. I'm in the DAR with his grandmother. I hear good things about you Tristan."

"Yes ma'am."

"Did I hear Dugrey?" Richard asked as he appeared in the foyer.

"Yes grandpa," Rory replied as she skipped to her grandfather to kiss him on the cheek. "Grandpa, this is Tristan Dugrey, my boyfriend. Tristan, this Mr. Gilmore, my grandfather," she continued as she gestured between the two.

"Rory, dating a socialite?" Richard announced in wonder and in approval at the same time.

"How delightful," Emily answered. "Let's move to the dining room to talk before dinner is served. I'm sure Darleen is just about finished." Emily tried to convene the reunion by ushering them out of the foyer. "Darleen!" Emily shouted as she followed everyone.

* * *

Darleen had fixed lamb, red potatoes, and a salad for dinner, which Rory thought was amazing. Dinner had been pleasant. She found herself surprisingly missing the company of her grandparents and that their reunion was quite refreshing. Dinner's conversation had mostly been an interrogation of Tristan: who his parents were, where was he applying for college, what his goals and ambitions were, etc. Rory smiled at Tristan's answers. He was passing with flying colors in her opinion.

Yet, things took a more drastic approach as they were waiting for Darleen to bring out cheesecake for dessert. Rory became more nervous as her grandparents started to target their questioning towards Rory.

"Rory, dear, how have you been? We've barely heard from you or Christopher since the funeral. Is everything ok? Do you need anything?" Emily asked in a protective tone.

Rory felt bad lying to her grandparents and telling them everything was great but she couldn't break their hearts and tell them no either. So, she chose a middle ground. "Things are ok. Some days are worse than others but overall, I'm doing fine. Really," Rory said trying to convince herself as she tried to persuade her grandparents that everything was indeed ok.

"How are the college applications coming Rory?" Richard asked in his bellowing tone.

Rory stared blankly at the wall. She hadn't really considered her future. Without her mom, she felt she had no future. She hadn't started applying for a single college. She hadn't even looked at an application. The past month of partying had been such a whirlwind that she had forgot all about it. "Good. I'm working on essays now," she said while looking towards her grandfather but not directly in his eye. She was surprised that she was able to tell him that without stuttering. She had never been a good liar. Rory made a mental note to start looking at applications immediately.

"And what about the school paper?" he asked continuing the interrogation.

Rory had forgot all about the paper. She had spent all of her time with Angel once she was at school that she must have missed the first meeting. Rory wondered why Paris hadn't asked her about, or why Madaline or Louise never mentioned it but then again Paris was rarely at the parties and even so, it wasn't a topic that usually came up. Rory knew she couldn't lie about being on the staff. "Actually, I missed some of the most crucial days after mom passed away. I was already so behind in classes and everything that I decided not to pursue the paper this year. I needed some more time to catch up and to regain myself."

"Well, Yale is not going to see it like that Rory," Richard said disapproving.

Rory hung her head. Of course, her grandparents were scolding her. Some things never changed. The fact that her grandfather was still pushing Yale on her even after she was settled on Harvard hadn't changed after all that happened either. Rory didn't want to start a fight but she opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"Rory, you have to get out there. Your future depends on it. We..."

"Richard, would you stop!" Emily yelled. Tears filled her eyes and pushed herself away from the table. "Please excuse me," she said as she ran out of the room, choking back sobs. Rory stared on in disbelief. She hadn't noticed or thought how her mom's death was affecting her grandparents. Rory was too consumed with her own pain and suffering to care about theirs too.

Richard stared in disbelief. "As I was saying," he continued.

Rory pushed herself away from the table. "Please excuse me as well," Rory said repeating her grandmother. Only, Rory didn't go in search of Emily. Rory went to the study in search of something else. Rory glided across the floor as she went to where her grandfather kept his liquor. Rory inhaled deeply. She didn't want to drink it. She wanted to stay sober, to make her life better and to be with Tristan. But she couldn't deal with it. She couldn't deal with her grief or grandparents or the withdrawals she was having from her usual weekends. It had been a gradual descent but now that she was there, there wasn't many ways for her to get out of the hole she had fallen into. Alcohol was the only way she knew how to cope with her feelings. Rory tipped back her grandfather's bottle of gin and downed half the bottle in two gulps. Some things never changed.

* * *

Rory sat quietly in the study, listening to her grandmother drone on about some DAR function to her grandfather. After downing half the bottle of gin, Rory returned to dessert feeling more confident in herself even though the alcohol did not take affect. Now as she sit on the couch in the study, she felt that she should had taken a more modest amount. She watched as the world began to spin around her, feeling more buzzed by the minute. Rory wanted to go home, but she knew she couldn't leave just yet. She hated the idea of returning home to Christopher more than having to deal with her grandparents. She silently wished that things could go back to how they were two weeks ago, when things were perfect between her and Tristan, as well as her and Angel.

"Rory? Rory, are you listening to me?" her grandfather asked.

Rory shook her head, trying to dislodge herself from her thoughts. "I'm sorry. What?" she asked. She hadn't heard a word that he had said to her. She thought he was still talking to her grandmother about the DAR.

"I was saying," he emphasized with loudness, "that I could get you a meeting with Admissions at Yale, so you could explain to them your...unfortunate predicament. An interview would help with the application process."

"Richard, I don't believe this is neither the time nor the place..."

"Emily, I know you are concerned but there is no right time to talk about one's future..."

"But Richard," Emily pleaded.

"Don't but Richard," he said with distaste. "I am simply..."

"Will you shut up! The both of you!" Rory yelled. Rory looked on as everyone turned to her with shocked expressions on her face. Rory was almost sure that her face matched theirs. She had never talked that way to her grandparents. Sure, they argued occasionally but she usually disagreed with them with some respect. Rory could tell that the alcohol was taking affect. She was feeling braver by the second, a positive affect that alcohol had on her. "I'm tired of hearing about this. My future is none of your concern. And if I ever do go to college, it's going to be the one that I choose, which is Harvard. Harvard has been and has always been my and my mom's dream and I'll make it happen."

"Young lady, you do not talk us in that kind of tone," Richard scolded her.

"I'm an orphan and almost an adult." Although this certainly was not true, this is how Rory viewed things. She had no family. She was all alone. "I can speak in whatever tone I wish, especially when it comes to my future. Stop pushing your goals on me. This is not your second chance at having a daughter."

Emily sucked in her lips and looked up at the ceiling, preventing any tears from spilling from her eyes. Tristan had remained silent while watching the display and now he got up from a chair in the corner and walked towards Rory. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled at it saying, "Rory, I think it's time we go."

Rory retracted her hand. She had started something, she might as well finish it. "No Tristan, this is something that they need to hear."

Emily stood up, smoothing her blouse and skirt as she did so. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think Mr. Dugrey is right. It is time for you to leave."

Rory stood up, anger flying through her. She hated how they always had to control her life and now, she hated how they had to have the last word. Rory stood up and the world spinned around her. She had no idea how much alcohol she had but she was definitely tipsy by then. Rory took one step forward but lost her balance and went side stepping. Only, she never regained her balance, not until she crashed into a end table, knocking over everything in the process. By this time, Tristan had grabbed Rory's arm and helped upright her. She stood silently still as she looked at the spilled water and broken vase that littered the floor at her feet.

"Rory, what has gotten into you. You're a mess," Emily exclaimed as she stared at the broken pieces of her favorite vase.

"Nothing."

"Rory, Rory...you didn't?" Tristan asked in a disapproving voice with his head cocked to side looking at Rory in disappointment. He thought things were different. She was voluntarily going to dinner with her grandparents. He thought she had come to see the evil in her ways. Now, he knew he was an idiot for thinking that things would change.

What?" she asked in a tone that made it sound like Tristan was the one who had no idea what he was talking about.

"Would someone please state what is going on?" Richard asked.

Tristan shook his head. "Well, I guess your granddaughter here forgot to mention that she was an alcoholic. Didn't you Rory? What was it this time? Airplane bottles stashed in her purse that you secretly drank before courses." Tristan knew it was harsh but he thought that, maybe, she would finally come to her senses once her family knew the truth.

Rory sighed heavily. She hated that Tristan outed her. "Grandpa's gin that I sneaked before dessert," Rory said in a tone that was half proud of her accomplishments and half ashamed. She didn't want this to happen tonight. All she really wanted was to be happy, to return to normal. She was beginning to think that she could never be normal ever again.

"Rory," Emily said with sympathy as she reached for her arm.

Rory drew back. "I'm sorry," she said with only half-sincerity. Rory ran to the door and quickly exited the house in hopes of leaving as soon as possible.

Tristan grabbed her stuff and turned to the Gilmores. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. I apologize for everything."

"It's not your fault," Emily replied in a hurt voice. Tristan left shortly after Rory had ran to the car. Once Tristan was outside, Emily yelled in no particular direction, "Darleen, you're fired!" She had to take her frustrations out on someone.

--

The car ride back to Rory's house had been quiet. Rory was silently brooding at herself and at her grandparents, while Tristan clenched the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. Rory didn't know what to say and neither did Tristan. Everything had pretty much been said already at dinner. Once they reached her house, Rory unbuckled her seat belt. "Walk me to my door?" Rory asked, thinking that hopefully he would and she could tell him how sorry she was.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Rory."

"What? Why?"

"Rory, this isn't working for us."

Rory tried to hold back her tears. "I don't understand Tristan."

"Rory, I can't deal with this. I can't be there for you to pick up your pieces after every disastrous night. I can't deal with your destructive lifestyle anymore. Angel...the partying...the alcohol...the dd'ing...the morning after. You're not yourself Rory. You're not who you used to be."

"But..."

"No, you're not Mary." Tristan looked at Rory who had tears brimming in her eyes. He wanted to be with her. He loved her. But he loved the old Rory, not the new version of her. "You're not my Mary," he repeated.

"I can change," Rory said in a pleading tone mixed with hopefulness.

"I thought you had but then you pulled that stunt after dessert. Some things never change."

"But I can!" Rory protested.

"You can't change for me until you want to change for yourself. I tried to help you Rory but you just pushed me away every time. You have to want it. You have to really want to change for the better."

Rory shook her head in disbelief. She started sobbing hysterically. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and it was no use in her trying. She wanted to be with Tristan but she couldn't take it. "Fine!" Rory yelled as she got out of the car and slammed the car door and the house door behind her as she ran to her room to cry herself to sleep. Tristan waited until she was safely inside before he punched the steering wheel and drove away.


	12. Excuse Me?

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!This is by far my favorite story and yall are my favorites. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but this is a fairly long chapter to tie you over until the next update. And the inspiration keeps coming. Recently, I myself have been living a life that seems like fiction. I was kicked out of my friend's house at midnight and called an alcoholic by two different people...all in the same week. So, I've written another chapter using that frustration. Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to that friend since she is having a hard time herself. Anyways, I just wanted to give you a heads up on the language in this chapter. And with that being said...on with chapter. Please review!!

* * *

Rory walked through the halls of Chilton. She had somehow managed to wake up and make it to school Monday morning. She had seriously contemplated going to school Monday, especially since her eyes were red and swollen with raccoon circles underneath them. She had spent all Friday night, and Saturday and Sunday in her room crying over Tristan. She couldn't believe she had managed to lose everything that she loved in a matter of a month. First, she lost her mom, then she managed to become close friends with Angel and lost her in the process, and now she had lost Tristan. She didn't even want to think about losing a relationship with her grandparents or the previous life she had once loved and cherished.

Rory opened her locker and stuffed her books in it. She didn't know why she had bothered taking them home for the past month. She had barely studied since she had become a senior and didn't know why she kept lying to herself and others pretending to be an A plus student anymore. She didn't have it in her. Rory looked in the mirror and tried to salvage some of her self image by applying concealer around her eyes. Maybe, her eyes wouldn't look so swollen and the circles wouldn't be so noticeable. As she applied the makeup, Rory listened to everyone around her talk in hushed tones and laugh at inaudible jokes. Although they were probably talking about anything other than her and Tristan, Rory couldn't help but feel as if they were talking about her display at her grandparents and Tristan's breakup.

"Rough weekend?" Angel asked as she opened her locker and started to apply lip gloss to her perfectly shaped lips.

Rory rolled her eyes as she tucked a few loose strands of hair into her ponytail. Rory slammed the door shut and turned to walk away, still choosing to ignore Angel.

"Oh, still not talking to me?" Angel asked with sarcasm.

"No, I'm not because you are a bitch!" Rory shouted as she spun back around to look at Angel.

"Excuse me?"

"If it wasn't for you, I would've never started drinking and partying. I would've never pushed and pushed Tristan until I had drove him completely away and he would've never broke up with me, leaving me all alone with nothing left in my life."

Angel looked at Rory disbelievingly and laughed wickedly. "If wasn't for me honey, you would've never got Tristan to give you a second glance. And don't try to get all high and mighty. You loved that partying and dragged me out half the time, including the night that you got wasted and Tristan had to save your ass. So, if you want to blame someone, open your locker and look in the mirror."

Rory opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She had no come back for that. How could she defend herself when she couldn't remember what happened that night? For all Rory knew, Angel could've been right. It could've been Rory who dragged Angel out on that night. and just because Tristan liked her before he left, didn't mean that he still liked her when he returned. Chasing after Rory had always been a game to him and it could've been overtime for him when he returned to Chilton. His feelings for Rory may not have been one hundred percent genuine when they first started dating. "My life would have been a thousand times better without you in it. So leave me the hell alone and stay out of my life."

"Gladly. You don't have to ask me twice," Angel said as she returned to applying her makeup.

Rory sulked down the hallway. If she was wrong about people talking about her before, there was no denying that they were now. Every person in the hallway had heard the conversation and they were all staring at Rory as she walked down the hall. Outraged, Rory shouted to everyone in the hallway, "What the hell are you looking at!" Most of the students turned back to the their lockers and their friends, while Rory made her way to homeroom peacefully.

* * *

The week dragged by slowly. Over the past few weeks, Rory had spent all of her time either with Tristan or Angel. She was rarely at home, not less doing school work. Now, neither part of the day was easy for her. At school, Rory ran into Tristan and his friends around every corner or in every class. And she saw Angel every morning and afternoon at her locker, which made things awkward. The two stood there in silence, glaring at each other as they both put on their makeup in the same exact fashion. Angel's hem line continued to become shorter and every morning, Angel was at her locker with some different boy, babbling about some other party or future plans. Lunch was even worse than her locker encounters with Angel. Madeline and Lousie ate with Angel everyday, taking Rory's place, which meant she was confined to eating at the "reject" table with Paris. Rory had went from being unnoticed to one of Chilton's most popular girls to a reject, all in a few weeks. And the worst part was seeing Tristan eat everyday without even looking in Rory's direction. It was as if he had completely gotten over in a matter of hours. It made Rory sick to see him, so she rarely ate her lunch and silently listened to Paris rant about so and so.

The afternoons were just as horrible. She went home and locked herself in her room as she tried to catch up on the homework she had fallen behind on for the past few weeks. If she wasn't in her room crying or getting lost in derivative equations, she was in the living room, trying to cope with Christopher. He liked the fact the she had no life now and was confined to the house every night. Rory watched in misery as he took pleasure in her pain. But, instead of picking a fight with him, Rory simply remained silent and pretend to listen to everything he said. Then, she cried herself to sleep and woke up the next morning to do it all over again.

But it was finally Friday, which meant that she wouldn't have to spend her days at school, watching or listening to Angel and Tristan. Instead, she could sleep all day and cry all night. Or she could go visit Jess. She hadn't talked to him since the day of the funeral, even though he was only five minutes away. She had been so preoccupied with the mess she called her life that she had put their friendship on the back burner. Rory made a mental note to stop by the diner and visit Jess as she grabbed her last few books out of her locker.

Rory walked outside and stopped dead in her tracks. Tristan was standing near the bus stop. He couldn't possibly be waiting for her. Could he_? No, he had made it pretty clear that he didn't like me_, Rory thought. _But that doesn't mean you can't friends_, Rory reminded herself. _Oh, why does this have to happen to me? _

"Hey," Tristan said quietly.

"Hi."

"I just…wanted to see how you were doing." Rory watched as Tristan stared intently at her. She noticed the pain in his voice and behind his blue eyes. _He must really care for me, despite everything_, Rory reasoned.

"Good."

"Oh?"

"Yep. I've been sober for a week now and I have plans to hang out with some old friends this weekend and to stay in," Rory replied confidently. Tristan nodded his head but didn't say anything. "Look, Tristan, I'm trying. I don't know what happened to me these past few weeks but you're right, it's not me and I don't want to be that girl." Tristan remained quiet as he studied Rory. "Tristan, can't we just forget all of this and start over," Rory pleaded. She didn't know why she had asked him. She had vowed to herself that she wasn't going to be one of those needy, crazy ex-girlfriends but it was out of her mouth as soon as she had began it. It was too late to take it back.

Tristan continued to stare at Rory quietly but he looked as if he was actually considering it. Tristan opened his mouth to say something but as he did, someone walked back and shoved Tristan playfully.

"Hey Trist," she uttered slyly. Rory looked up and noticed Angel strutting by. "Hey Rory!" she yelled enthusiastically. "I'll see you at the rager tonight. I can't wait!" she yelled walking backwards.

Tristan glared at Rory. "Damn, Rory! How can you sit here and tell me that you want to change when you're making plans with Angel?" Tristan asked angrily.

"I'm not!" Rory shouted defensively as she stared ahead. As Rory opened her mouth to speak, she noticed Angel spin around and grin wickedly at Rory before she ran to the parking lot. Tristan had his back to Angel and failed to see the whole thing. "She's lying to you Tristan! I have no plans this weekend!"

"Why would she lie?"

"Why not? She's a bitch! She's the reason we have a problem to begin with!"

"Rory, I can't believe you! Stop making excuses and take responsibility for your actions!"

Rory opened her mouth to say something to Tristan but nothing came out of her mouth. She was speechless. Instead of picking a fight with him, Rory turned around and started walking into Hartfort. She could find another bus stop. Anything was better than this. Once she was a couple minutes away from Tristan and the rest of Chilton's students, she let down her guard and began to cry hysterically.

* * *

An hour later, Rory sat on her living room sofa eating a pop tart. It was the first Friday that she didn't have plans and Rory had no clue on what do to with herself. She had stopped by the diner on the way home to see Jess but he had plans with some girl. She thought about visiting Lane but Rory knew she was such a mess that if Lane and her mother had seen her in this condition, it was a good chance that Mrs. Kim would not allow Rory to come back. Rory chomped on her Blueberry pop tart, while she weighed her options. She guessed she could stay in and watch a movie. Plus, she was still quite behind in her classes, so there was always more homework she could busy herself with. Rory sighed in defeat as she changed the channel to an old rerun of _Gilligan's Island_.

"Well, if it isn't Rory Gilmore gracing us with her presence this Friday night," Christopher said sarcastically as he entered the house. Rory held her breath and rolled her eyes as she turned up the volume. "What no plans? No friends? I can't imagine that with your winning personality," Christopher continued dryly. Rory bit her bottom lip, keeping herself from saying anything. The last thing she wanted was to start a fight with Christopher, especially when she had nothing else to do but stay at home for the rest of the weekend. "No witty, sarcastic comeback either? What's wrong with you? What did I do right to deserve such a peaceful night?"

Rory shook her head. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. There was no use in trying not to fight with him. He obviously wanted to start something. He obviously had a problem with Rory. Rory secretly wished he would return to whatever rock he had climbed from under. There was no point in him pretending to be a father. "Go to hell!" Rory shouted as she rose from the sofa. Rory kept her back to Christopher and threw the remote at the wall as she walked to her bedroom. Several minutes later, she returned to the living room with a purse and coat in tow.

"Where are you going?" Christopher asked still in shock from Rory's actions.

"Out," she responded as she slammed the door behind her.

Christopher ran out the door after Rory yelling, "Rory, come back! I was only kidding!" But Rory continued to ignore him and his comments as she walked into town, heading towards the bus station.

Rory boarded the bus and took her usual seat at the back. She had a while to clear her head before she was back in Hartford. She didn't know what she was going to do there but anything was better than her life in Stars Hollow. There was nothing left for there, but then again, there was nothing waiting for her in Hartford. Lorelai was gone, Jess was gone, Tristan was gone, Angel was gone, her relationship with her grandparents was gone. She was stuck with Christopher and Rory gagged at the thought of this.

Once the bus had dropped her off at the stop in Hartford, Rory looked around her. What was there to do on a Friday night? _Nothing_. She had no friends and even if she did, they would be at Beth's party. _But that shouldn't stop me_, Rory thought. _Just because I'm not dating Tristan and I'm no longer friends with Angel, doesn't mean I can't go to a party_. _At least it's something to do. _Rory found a pay phone. She knew at least one person she was still semi-friends with. "Hey, Paris!" Rory exclaimed excitedly into the receiver.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Rory and Paris were entering Beth Mason's mansion. At first, Rory had begged Paris to come pick her up at some boutique in Hartford, claiming that she had gotten into a fight with Christopher at dinner, so he had abandoned her in the middle of Hartford. Paris was reading about light processes, but eventually agreed to pick up Rory after complaining for ten minutes. Once Paris had picked up Rory, Rory pleaded with her to not take her back to Stars Hollow. She explained that her and Christopher had been having problems and that she needed to do something for the night, at least until Christopher had went to bed, so Rory wouldn't have to see him anymore for the night. Paris complained, saying she needed to study and that there was nothing that they could do in Hartford except watch a movie or go bowling.

"We could go to Beth's," Rory suggested.

"We didn't get invited," Paris protested.

"Who needs an invite to go to a party?" Rory responded, repeating words that Angel had told her a few weeks ago when they crashed a field party in a neighboring town. Rory smiled at the memory. She had been introduced to moonshine for the first time at that party. Who knew that Connecticut had such Southern boys?

Now, after Rory's relentless begging and pleading, the girls had finally reached their destination. Rory quickly did a once over of the huge living room, making sure that she didn't see Tristan. After their run in earlier in the afternoon, she didn't want to see him. After several quick glances, Rory officially decided that it was safe to stay at the party. Rory walked into the living room to mingle with the few people at school whom she tolerated and tolerated her back. About thirty seconds later and five feet into the room, Rory regretted coming to the party and deciding that it was safe to stay.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Angel asked hatefully.

"It's a party," Rory replied.

"But you weren't invited."

"Since when do you have to be invited to go to a party?" Rory quickly became frustrated. Why does everyone keep telling her that? High school parties in particular do not require invitations. You just show up. Angel knew that…she was the one that taught Rory all the tools of the trade.

"Since no one at Chilton likes you anymore."

"So…."

"So, you're a boyfriendless, friendless, motherless loser. Why would we want to party with you?"

Tears brimmed in Rory's eyes. Why had she ever liked Angel? Rory had no response. If she even tried to respond to Angel, she was sure that she would start crying hysterically. Rory walked away towards the kitchen. Angel smiled in response and tipped back her red solo cup.

Paris followed Rory into the kitchen. "Rory, we don't have to stay," Paris said, almost pleading to go.

"If I leave, it shows weakness and that she wins."

"So, what? You're going to just take her abuse." Paris's competitive side started to show.

"No," Rory replied. She walked to the counter and picked up the Goldslagger bottle. _Why not?_ Rory thought. _I don't have any friends, or Tristan, or my mother. Why try to keep sober? Especially, when Tristan is going to believe dumb bitches like Angel. _Rory tipped back the bottle. She barely grimaced when she was finished. Over the past few weeks she had become quite accustomed to the burning sensation of alcohol. It hardly bothered her anymore.

"Rory!" Paris half pleaded, half scolded. Paris had seen Rory drunk a few times before and had heard even more stories. She didn't want Rory to ruin her future, even if it meant that Paris would come out on top.

"What?" Rory asked seconds before she tipped the bottle back again. "Two can play at that game," Rory continued.

"If you're just going to get mindlessly wasted, I'm leaving."

Rory's eyes opened wide as she slightly shook her head. "Leave," she said emotionless. Paris sighed in frustration as she stormed out of the kitchen.

Rory remained in the kitchen, drinking her alcohol alone. She didn't want to face Angel and her followers. Not until the alcohol had taken its affect. Even then, she didn't know what she was going to do. Rory leaned against the counter. She was starting to feel a little dizzy, indicating the alcohol was doing its job. While she waited, a freshman named Miles walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to Rory.

"I heard you and Tristan broke up," he stated.

"Yep," Rory answered before she took another taste. She barely knew the kid. She had danced with him a few times before at one or two parties, but she didn't know well enough to make small talk with him.

"Well, if you every need anything…or someone…you know where to find me."

"Um….no…" Rory said rather rudely. Rory lightly shoved Miles out of the way and made her way back into the living room. By this time, she had finished a third of the bottle in less than twenty minutes. The alcohol was definitely taking affect. Her low tolerance was definitely something she loved about herself. It made it that much quicker and easier for her to catch a buzz.

Rory stood in the door frame to the living room and watched everyone grind on each other as they took another taste from their solo cups. Rory smiled as she remembered applying to Chilton. This was definitely something that the brochure had left out. Rory noticed movement to her right. It was Angel and Madeline. The two girls were making their way from the patio to the living room through the sliding glass doors. Rory decided that now would be a good time to go to the bathroom. But Rory had had more than she originally thought. Instead of walking straight towards the stairs, Rory side stepped and tripped over another girl's shoes. To make matters worse, Rory crashed into Angel rather than hitting the floor or furniture. Actually, Rory would have preferred to run into something hard that would leave bruises rather than Angel, who would leave emotional scars with her cold words.

"Watch where you're going," Angel chided.

Rory stood up straight. "Bitch," she mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me," Angel replied in her usual tone.

"Excuse me, "Rory mocked. "You heard me."

"_You're_ the bitch," Angel said as she tossed the contents of her cup in Rory's face. Rory shook her head and shoved Angel. Angel stumbled backwards and caught her feet on the tracks of the sliding door. She tried to catch her balance but fell backwards, landing on her butt. Rory looked down and chuckled a little at Angel. Angel angrily threw her hands on the ground and pushed herself up on her feet. Angel grabbed Rory's arm with both of her hands and pulled with all of her might, leading Rory to go crashing to the patio ground too. Angel slightly tilted her head to the side and lifted her eyebrows in triumph.

By this time, a crowd had gathered outside. A few freshmen boys were yelling, "Cat fight!" while a few more were yelling, "Pudding wrestling."

It took Rory longer to gather her composure and balance. Angel turned her back to Rory, taking Rory's delay as defeat. Rory quickly rose to her feet, not wanting to miss her opportunity. While Angel kept her back to Rory, Rory shoved Angel once more. Angel was lighter on her feet than Rory when she was drunk, so she spun around quickly and shoved Rory back. Rory sighed heavily in frustration and shoved Angel harder than she had any previous time. This time, she caught Angel off guard, causing Angel to loose her balance. Angel took one step backwards and went teetering on the edge of the pool. With her arms flailing in the air, Angel tried to regain her balance before she went careening into the pool. Although she failed to regain her balance, she did manage to grab Rory's arm at the last minute, pulling Rory into the pool after her.

Rory finally resurfaced in the water and gasped for air. She couldn't believe she had been fighting with Angel. And now she was treading water in the deep end of Beth's pool. Rory spun around looking for Angel. She didn't want Angel to drown her in the pool. Rory glanced at Angel. Angel looked like a raccoon. Her mascara had created dark circles under her eyes and had started running down her cheeks. Angel's hair was also a matted mess on top of her hair. Rory giggled as she realized she looked exactly like Angel. Angel smiled at Rory and the two girls burst into laughter at the exact same time.

"You look like shit," Angel said as she splashed water at Rory.

"So do you." Rory splashed water back at Angel.

"Oh, Rory, I'm sorry. I never meant to cause any problems for you."

"I know. But I wanted to blame someone other than myself."

"I've missed you," Angel continued.

"I've missed you more," Rory replied sincerely.

The two girls hugged in the water. Then, they swam to the ladder. Angel grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her to bar on the patio. There were several rows of different flavored jello shots on the bar's counter. "Let's never fight again!" Angel squealed as she gave Rory a cherry jello shot.

"Deal!" Rory said as both girls swallowed their jello shot on their first try. Angel and Rory did a orange flavored jello shot, followed by a Strawberry. Angel climbed onto the empty end of the bar and started belting out Journey's "Don't Stop Believing." She pulled at Rory's arm and Rory smiled as she hopped on top of the bar to sing with Angel. The crowd that had once gathered to watch the girls fight were now gathered outside watching them sing and dance.

Rory smiled at Angel. She didn't know why she liked her. She knew Angel was a bad influence. She knew that things would be just as bad or worse if she ever started fighting with Angel again. But for some odd reason, she felt alive when she was with Angel. Even more so, than when she was with Tristan. Tristan always held her back, telling her what was appropriate and not. _But you only live once_, Rory thought. Lorelai was proof of that. Rory wanted to have as much fun as she could. There were no guarantees.

Once the song was over, Miles helped Rory and Angel off the bar. Rory rolled her eyes at him. "Let's go skinny dipping!" Angel yelled. Rory looked at Angel skeptically. She was definitely feeling a buzz but she didn't think she was drunk enough for that. "Rory!" she yelled. "It's liberating. Who goes swimming in jeans and a t-shirt anyway?" Rory looked down and noticed her drenched clothes. Angel did have a point. Rory yanked her shirt over head and pulled her jeans off. Then she took her bra and underwear off and flung it at Miles tauntily. "That's my girl!" Angel yelled. Angel grabbed Rory's hand as they ran towards the edge of the pool. Once they were inches from the edge, Angel and Rory flung their legs back and jumped into the pool.

Angel and Rory swam towards each other. "Who needs Tristan?" Rory asked.

"Hoes before bros," Angel added as she flung her arms around Rory's neck. Angel lightly and quickly kissed Rory on the lips before she dove backwards and back stroked towards the shallow end.

Rory rolled her eyes and chuckled at Angel. "I love you!" she yelled.

"I love you more!" Rory smiled. It was the happiest she had been in two weeks.


	13. You're Gonna Be Popular

**A/N: **So, I apologize for it taking so long for me to update. In my defense, I have been working on this for the last 3 weeks. It's super long but I wanted to cover one event that occurred everyday over a week for reasons that you will soon know. The chapter is also not as dramatic. I'm trying to develop the characters to show how much Rory is depending on Angel and how Angel could really care less. I'm also introducing new characters into this chapter, so I can have more story arcs later. I have lots of great ideas for upcoming chapters. Promise. And as I have stated in the past, everything will be explained concerning Lorelai's death and why Angel needed Rory that night, etc. I'm going to make everything known to you once it's known to Rory. Also, caution because I used heavy language in this chapter. I'm loving Angel's character because I can make her into a total bitch which is so not my character or Rory;s. With that being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Review and feel free to contact to me with any questions.

* * *

Monday morning Rory stood next to Angel, leaning against their lockers, acting as if nothing had ever happened between the two of them. As far as they were concerned, nothing was ever wrong between the two of them. "Really? She needs to tweeze her eyebrows," Angel stated as some freshman walked by them.

Rory covered her mouth with her hand and giggled into her palm. Angel started giggling too and looked at Rory for some sort of answer. Rory just shrugged her shoulders as she nodded her head towards a sophomore who passed by. "Those shoes so don't match," Rory said.

"Nice catch Gilmore." Angel glanced down the hall to find their victim, only to see Paris, Louise, and Madeline headed their way. "Bitch alert," she announced.

Rory glanced down the hallway at the trio and rolled her eyes at them. Sure, they were all friends, dancing, hugging, kissing, taking pictures, and drinking together at parties, but outside of their intoxicated phases, they were rarely sociable towards one another. Paris and Rory were still somewhat friends. But Paris didn't like Angel, nor did she like the fact that Rory was throwing away her future with Angel, even if it meant Paris was the frontrunner for valedictorian. Madeline and Louise never form their own opinions about anything and Rory never really cared for them that much. And for some reason, Angel didn't like many girls other than Rory, especially ones she felt were a threat. Rory and Angel threw daggers at the trio, who returned their deathly stares.

Angel rolled her eyes and opened her locker to reapply her lip gloss. She handed Rory her pink shimmer lip gloss, slammed her locker shut, and turned to look at Rory. "You know, we should find some more people to add to our group."

"What?" Rory asked confusedly as she applied the lip gloss.

"You know, Paris has two girls who follow her everywhere. There are four girls in that freshmen group. I think it's time we add more girls to this duo. You know, show everyone that we're the best that Chilton has to offer."

"Angel, they're fresh-men," Rory says emphasizing the "fresh." "And as far as Paris goes, who cares about her. It's not like she gets invited to any parties or any guys."

"Rory, I'm thinking total package. Madeline and Louise do, plus people fear Paris. People fear me, you're smarter than Paris, and we both get guys and invites, but I'm thinking a third or possibly a fourth wouldn't hurt."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You are ridiculous," she said as she twirled around, flipping her hair outward.

"Fine, you can be replaced too," Angel said teasingly.

Rory shook her head as she smiled. She spun around and looked at Angel. "Fine, let me know when we're holding interviews." Angel blew a kiss towards Rory who ignored the sign of affection and went to class.

* * *

"Why them?" Rory asked as she looked at a group of girls lined up against the bathroom wall in the girls' locker room. It was Thursday afternoon. Angel and spent the following two days compiling a list of potentials on her clipboard, scoping them out in the cafe and hallways, and then, finally, narrowing the list down.

"Because they have the most potential," Angel replied.

"Really?" Rory asked looking at them skeptically.

"Rory, Rory, you think too broadly. Amy is third in the junior class. Heather was dating a senior before he broke up with because she cheated on him with a freshmen in college. I've seen Carolyn making out with some guy she barely knew at that party a few weeks ago."

"I've never seen her at any parties," Rory interrupted with a confused look on her face.

"That's because you were drunk and don't remember," Angel replied waving aside Rory's comments. "Anyways, I know personally that Jamie and Paris have not seen eye to eye with each other since Jamie started writing for the school paper. It's a win, win situation for us Rory." Angel beamed brightly and linked arms with Rory while inspecting her recruits.

"So, we're adding them all?" Rory asked looking confused. "I mean, adding someone to our dynamic duo is one thing, but adding four of them is a completely different thing."

"Rory, Rory…of course not. We're going to put them through a series of tests to see which ones have the most potential become our new BFF."

"A series of tests?"

"Hazing, Rory! God, for you to be a front runner for valedictorian, you're pretty dense."

"Hazing! Angel, we can not haze them. That's against school policies."

"Excuse me?" Angel asked regaining her attitude, while losing the carefree attitude she was once carrying. "Like I said, you can be replaced too."

Rory rolled her eyes. _Let Angel have her power trip_, she thought. The last thing she wanted was to be fighting with her best friend. Besides, hazing the four girls would become a nice distraction from her so-called father and ex-boyfriend dramas. "When do we start?" Rory asked optimistically.

Angel grabbed Rory's hand and squeezed it while saying, "Monday morning. You better be here girls. One absence equals an automatic dismal."

Rory shot the girls an evil look and left the room, while the four girls nervously wondered what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

Day One:

Rory skipped her English class, arguing to her teacher that it had been a rough day and she needed some time to herself. Her teacher sighed when she began the argument and after much protesting about how many classes Rory had missed, her teacher finally caved and told Rory she could leave. Rory smiled to herself as she skipped down the hallway. Rory went to both Heather and Carolyn's classes. Outside of each class, Rory coughed so they would know she was outside. Once they noticed Rory, Rory crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for them to join her outside. She personally thought she was being a little harsh on them, but it's what Angel told her to do. At their lunch meeting, Angel said they had to be harsh on them to show them that they were intimidating, making it that much more appealing for the four girls to want to join the duo. Rory felt a little bad when Heather faked an illness and Carolyn a family emergency to get out of class. But it was necessary. Once they were outside of the classroom with Rory, they caught up with Angel, Amy, and Jamie in the parking lot.

"Well done girls. Consider yourself done with the first stage. Day one is complete," Angel announced.

"That was it?" Heather asked. She was a freshmen: tall, blonde, blue eyes, the body of a model…exactly what you would picture a proportionate, live Barbie to look like.

"Are you questioning our techniques?" Angel asked arching her eyebrows at Heather.

"It just seemed…" Amy stated, biting her bottom lip. She was trying to think of the proper word but nothing came to mind. "Easy," she continued sheepishly. Amy reminded Rory of herself. The smart, shy, quiet girl who sat at the front of the class. Only, Rory thought Amy was a lot prettier than she was. She had short brown hair with blonde streaks, a heart shaped face, and lucky for her, was still a size zero. Rory wished she could be that bold with a short bob and highlighted hair, but she was always afraid to try new things. Unless she had a fifth of alcohol in her hand.

"Did you want something harder? We could give you something harder. Right Rory?"

Rory looked at Angel and suddenly realized that was her clue. Rory put on her best, fake stern face. "Right! Of course!"

"It's not supposed to be a difficult test. If you couldn't manage this small feat, then what good would you be to Rory and me? Obviously, a big part of being one of the most, if not _the_ most, popular girls in school is looking your best. And in order to look your best, you have to take the time to look your best, meaning time to go to the shopping mall for the appropriate outfits, time to shower, shave, fix your hair, and apply makeup, all while leaving time to properly pre-game without being too fashionably late. It's a tedious process and sometimes requires a great deal of time, meaning you have to have the skills to skip class. If you can leave during the middle of class, then you can skip the class altogether without ever entering the classroom."

All of the girls nodded and silently awaited their next task. "This was only the first stage. You'll be expected to do more tedious and difficult tasks in the future, so enjoy a job well done," Rory announced, having remembered the words that Angel recited to her earlier.

Angel smiled at Rory, feeling somewhat proud at the work she has accomplished with Rory. "Now, we're going to mall. If you even expect to join us, you have to dress the part, meaning you all need help with your, er, wardrobe choices."

The girls smiled, feeling accomplished and hopped into Carolyn's car, sitting three in the front and three in the backseat. _If they only knew_, Rory thought.

* * *

Day Two:

Rory and Angel stood outside of Carolyn's house. Heather, Amy, and Jamie waited in Heather's car down the street, ready for the green light. Rory watched nervously as Carolyn climbed down the tree outside of her bedroom window to meet up with the duo. Carolyn slipped and barely regained her balance by grabbing the branch above her head to steady herself.

"Don't you dare fall! If you fall, you'll more than likely break something, meaning you'll end up in the emergency room and a cast. Casts equal zero hotness factor. We will not be seen with someone who's hobbling on one foot or cradling her bottle tequila in one arm while she holds her shot glass with her good hand," Angel said in harsh whispers.

"A fall equals an automatic dismissal," Rory added, not only to look tough enough to Angel but to ensure that Carolyn wouldn't fall and they wouldn't get in trouble for sneaking her out of her house. Angel informed the girls earlier that it was imperative that they prove they could sneak out of the house because their parents are not always on their side and they have pressing engagements to attend.

Carolyn dusted her hands once she was safely on the ground. She smiled at Rory and Angel. "Easy!" she announced as she ran down her driveway and turned the corner to join the other three girls in Heather's car. Rory smiled at Carolyn. She reminded Rory of Frannie, with her short red hair, but the junior wasn't anything like Frannie. Rory actually liked Carolyn. She was much more personable and likeable than Frannie was. It was going to be a tough decision to choose one girl out of the four.

* * *

Day Three:

Rory sat at a table in the mall's food court with the four pledges, while Angel circled around them. So far, the tasks have been easy enough for the pledges. The only really challenging ones were sneaking out of their classes and houses. Rory really didn't understand the point in these hazing activities anyway, but far be it for her to question Angel's motives and games.

"So, one of the most important aspects of being the hottest girls in school is…the guys," Angel announced. "Yes, the guys will come to you but that means jack shit if you don't have the proper flirtation skills to keep him interest. The method of keeping the guy is a tricky concept, one that I have mastered." Angel glanced at Rory out of the corner of her eye. "And one that Rory has become quite proficient in."

Rory smiled slightly. "You're task to find a suitable hot guy in this food court to flirt with."

"Rory and I will judge your flirting technique and the guy you choose." Angel shot Rory a look, indicating it was Rory's turn to play the bad guy.

"If you do not choose a suitable guy or have flirting techniques that will make us embarrassed and wished to not be seen with you, you will be automatically dismissed," Rory said sternly.

Angel smiled approvingly at Rory. "Ok girls, happy hunting." The pledges dispersed to find the lucky guys while Angel shamelessly flirted for ten minutes with the guy at the smoothie place. Rory impatiently waited, playing with her hair and reapplying her lip gloss until Angel returned to her seat. "One strawberry fro-yo, free of course," Angel stated as she sat down across from Rory. She flirtatiously waved at the guy who had just spent all of his tips to buy the girls a drink. To him, he thought it was a wise investment. He got to flirt with one of the hottest girls he had ever seen and got her number. But unfortunately, the number he got was for the time and temperature for Providence, Rhode Island, not Angel's number. Angel smiled at herself before directing all of her attention towards Rory. "So, how are the girls doing?"

"I haven't really been paying attention."

"Rory, how are they supposed to be properly evaluated if you're not paying attention."

"Angel, I…." Rory began until she noticed Heather flinging her hair and head back, laughing at the guy she chose. Except, the guy was Rory's guy…it was Tristan. Sure, they weren't dating anymore and he was very much available, but not in Rory's eyes. Rory missed him. She still wanted to be with Tristan. And if she couldn't be with him, her pledges sure the hell could not. "What is she doing?" Rory asked raising her voice.

"What the hell are you talking about Rory?" Angel asked.

"Heather!"

Angel sighed and looked behind her to see Heather flirtatiously touching Tristan's arm. Angel spun around in her seat and looked at Rory who continued to stare at Heather. "I guess she didn't know you two used to date."

"What? How can she not know? That is not an excuse!"

"Are you ok?" Angel asked.

"Do I look ok?" Rory asked almost to the breaking point. "It is not ok for friends to date their friends' exes."

"Ok, I'll go get her," Angel stated. As she walked towards Heather and Tristan, she couldn't help but think how this was a good thing, because now, Rory would be tougher. She would realize the importance of teaching these girls how to be their dynamic duo. Rory's breaking point was Tristan, and now, Angel knew how to get Rory to do anything she wanted.

"Hey Trist," Angel stated as she walked over. "Can I borrow Heather for a second?"

"Sure," Tristan said with contempt in his voice. He was not happy with Angel. Yes, Rory's problems lie within herself and yes, Rory is the only one who can change herself. But as far as he was concerned, Angel was not helping matters. In fact, she was probably only making matters worse.

Angel led Heather back to their table as Heather panicked. "Oh my gosh, what did I do wrong? I didn't mean to do anything! And I thought Tristan was a good a choice. He's a senior. He's a Hartford socialite and popular and hot," Heather spoke quickly jamming all of her words together.

"Whoa, calm down. Rory just wants to talk to you," Angel said with a sly smile. Heather inhaled deeply and took a seat across from Rory.

"Heather…" Rory started. She paused. She wanted to be nice about it but no words came to mind. "Tristan is off limits. You cannot flirt with him anymore."

"I…I didn't know."

"He's my ex. Friends don't go after other friends' exes."

"Of course not."

Rory shook her head and looked at Angel. Angel squinted her eyes at Rory, making Rory feel like she had to be harder on Heather. "Now, it was a bad breakup. I still have bitter feelings towards him. There is something you can do to get back in my good graces." Heather looked from Rory to Angel and then back to Rory. She was confused but she nodded her head. "I want you to yell at him for trying to take advantage of you. Then, throw his drink in his face and slap him."

"Isn't that a little harsh? I mean, I didn't know yall used to date. And he didn't try to take advantage of me."

"Consider it a test of your loyalty to Angel and me. If you refuse to do this, you'll automatically be dismissed. It's your choice."

Angel smiled at Rory. She was surprised and pleased at the same time at Rory's assertiveness. She could've been a little harsher, but she was creative enough. Plus, she was getting her much needed payback at Tristan. It was a win-win situation for everyone. Rory watched as Heather strode across the food court. She placed her hands on her hips and began talking with her hands. Before long, they were flying in every direction. After a few minutes of talking, Heather reached down, grabbed his drink off his plate and flung it in his face. "I can't believe you, you piece of shit!" she yelled. She slapped him and walked back towards their table. Angel and Rory nodded their heads in approval.

Rory took a deep breath and walked towards Tristan. Tristan saw Rory and his heart immediately fell. He slumped in his chair. This was all he needed to end the day. "Tristan, you're such a jerk. We've barely been broken up and you're already flirting with other girls."

Tristan shook his head. His jaw clenched as he stared at his lunch tray. Now, Heather's actions…all of her rambling about him being a womanizer, only wanting to take advantage of her…made sense. Tristan wanted to tell Rory that he wasn't over her. That if anything, he was trying to find a rebound, someone to take away his memories of her. Instead, his anger over her turning into an alcoholic, his contempt for Angel and her influences on Rory, for Rory lying to him, for Rory's influence over Heather, everything came to rushing to him at once. "How much have you had to drink today Rory?" It was the only insult he could think of at the moment. And after he had said it, he immediately regretted saying it.

Rory glared at him and slapped him on the opposite cheek that Heather had. Then, Rory walked quickly towards the bathroom to keep people from seeing her cry. The pledges and Angel watched the whole ordeal in silence and awe.

* * *

Day Four:

"You're going to be popular. I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys," Angel sang at the top of her lungs. Rory laughed at Angel's song choice. _Wicked_'s Popular by Kristen Chenoweth was blasting on the state of art speakers in Angel's living room. Rory did enjoy her musicals every once in a while, but it was Angel's song choice. Angel thought the song fit perfectly for the pledges. In her eyes, she was teaching the girls how to be popular and all the proper ways to flirt with guys, how to be another Angel. Rory shook her head and went to join the pledges.

"Done!" Amy yelled as she slammed her shot glass down on the table. Angel and Rory were giving the girls a trial run to see how well they could hold their alcohol before they took them out Friday. Angel didn't want to be embarrassed by a bunch of lightweights and Rory really didn't care because she was getting to drink. She was still upset over her encounter with Tristan the previous day. Plus, things were no better at home than they had been.

Carolyn slammed her shot glass on the bar. She squinted her eyes and shook her head, but quickly regained her composure.

"You throw up and your dismissed," Angel announced over _Wicked_. She walked to the bar and poured six cups of margarita mix. The girls first task was to down two double shots of Jack Daniels. The real task was to make sure that the girls could do consecutive shots, but Angel turned the task into a race to the finish to see how fast they could down the shot. Even though she had specific scoring system for the pledges, she told them that whoever finished first would get bonus points while whoever finished last got negative points. Jamie struggled with her shot. She threw her head back, allowing her layered brown hair to fly. Jamie inhaled and exhaled loudly. Angel shook her head and handed each girl, including Rory, a red solo cup and kept one for herself. She put the cup in the air. "Waterfalls girls!"

"What's a waterfall?" Jamie asked.

"Waterfalls are when everyone drinks until the girl in front of them stops. I'll go first, so Rory can't stop drinking until after I stop drinking. Rory can then drink as long as she wants and Carolyn has to wait til Rory is done before she can stop. And so forth and so forth." Angel held her cup higher in the air. "Cheers!" she yelled as she tipped her solo cup back. Angel lasted for about four gulps, Rory lasted for two additional ones and then the pledges all stopped immediately after the previous one. They had been lined up according to the order that they had finished their shots, so Jamie was the last one to stop waterfalls.

Rory giggled and held her cup to Angel. "Another please." Angel poured her another glass of strawberry daiquiri. Rory clanked her glass with Angel and downed a third of it in one turn.

"I don't know how she does it," Jamie murmured.

"Me either," Carolyn agreed.

Rory spun around. Maybe it was the Jack Daniels shots she took earlier or the alcohol rushing to her brain from the waterfalls but she suddenly snapped at the girls. "If you don't have what it takes, you are dismissed. The last thing we want is a lightweight."

Angel smiled at Rory, surprised at the outburst. "And whoever passes out first, you will be humiliated, made fun of, and probably drawn on with a permanent marker."

"Who wants another one?" Rory asked. When none of the girls raised their hand, Rory looked at them disappointedly. "Ok, get this straight. To be seen with us, you not only have to look your best and act your best, but you also have to be able to hold your alcohol. Holding your liquor after one shot and holding your liquor after six shots are two different things. Angel and I don't play around. Five, six, seven, eight shots every weekend. You got that?"

"Gilmore, let's calm down. We don't want to scare them too much. We have to weed out the ones who are just wasting our time."

"I'll have another one," Amy stated.

"Me too." Carolyn shoved her cup in Rory's direction.

Jamie and Heather looked at each other skeptically. They had become close friends during the whole process. Jamie nodded slowly and Heather grabbed her cup to hand to Rory. "Us too."

"Atta girls," Angel said proudly. Rory poured them all another glass of strawberry daiquiri. Angel replayed the song "Popular."

* * *

Three hours later:

Heather held Jamie's hair as she doubled over the toilet in Angel's bathroom. Carolyn and Amy looked at each other with disgusted looks on their faces and ran into Angel's bedroom to prevent themselves from puking as well. Angel and Rory had their arms crossed over their chest and were looking at Jamie disapprovingly. Once Jamie was finished puking up her guts, Rory handed her a towel and moved to the side, so Jamie could wash her hands and mouth. Angel looked at Jamie and sighed.

"You're cab is waiting for you outside." Rory looked at Angel to see if she was kidding, but quickly noticed the serious look on Angel's face. This wasn't a game to Angel. It was real life. She really wanted to put the girls through a series of tasks.

Jamie twirled around to look at Angel. "You're kicking me out?" she asked incredously.

"You knew the rules."

Jamie's mouth dropped open. She turned to Rory, who shrugged her shoulders. She had plenty of Jack Daniels in her system, so she didn't feel like protesting Angel's motives. She felt like she had to back up Angel. It's what friends do. "You have to hold your alcohol."

"I draannk eight shotssss worrrth of alcohol f-for yyyyall," Jamie slurred.

"Sometimes, that's not enough," Rory simply stated before she went into Angel's bedroom and plopped down on the bed.

Jamie turned her attention back to Angel. "Yooou're k-kicking meee outt?" she repeated.

"You have been dismissed and can't stay here. Our soirée is for pledges only. You no longer qualify."

"I'mm fucking wasstted and you'rrrre sendinnn' me to m-my house?"

"You wanted to be one of us," Rory piped in from the bedroom. "To be us, you have to act like us, and you failed. And for the record, we go home wasted all of the time and have to deal with the fallout. This is more proof that you don't belong."

Jamie stalked out of the bathroom only to be confronted by Rory who was holding Jamie's jacket out at arm's length. Jamie jerked the jacket from Rory's arms, tripped as she walked towards Angel's closet, and yanked her bag off the floor. Jamie looked at Heather. "Coming?" she asked expecting Heather to jump and say yes, especially since the two had become so close during the last week. Heather looked at Jamie and then towards Carolyn and Amy, trying to decide what to do.

Rory, who was still bitter over the Tristan incident at the mall, decided now would be a good time to get back at her. "You're free to make your own decisions Heather. Don't look for others to make your decisions for you."

"But, if you choose Jamie, you will be dismissed as well," Angel interrupted.

Rory glared at Angel. She wasn't finished yet and was upset that Angel was stealing her thunder. "And remember this: it is one thing to be dismissed by us and something entirely different for you to walk out on us." Rory glared at Heather and Jamie. "Choose wisely."

Heather bit her bottom lip and at least pretended to contemplate the question. Rory smiled inwardly, knowing that Heather would make the right choice. Angel walked towards Rory and stood to her right. She leaned in to whisper into Rory's ear. "Rory, I had idea you could be such a bitch."

Rory smiled as she crossed her arms, continuing to glare at Heather and Jamie. "I learned from the best."

"I like it."

Heather looked at Jamie with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Jamie. I'm going to stay here."

Jamie pursed her lips together and nodded at Heather. "Fine." Jamie turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. As she walked down the steps, you could her scream loudly, "Fuck you all!"

Angel smiled at her. She turned to the pledges, "One more shot and you will have completed day four." The pledges downed the shot and eagerly passed out while Angel and Rory danced around the living room to "Popular" again.

* * *

Day Five:

It was two o'clock Friday afternoon and the girls were walking to Carolyn's SUV in the parking lot. The five girls had sat together at lunch and had pretended to get food poinsoning from something they ate at lunch. After fifeteen minutes of pleading, Angel had successfully gotten the school nurse to let them go home to see her doctor. "Why are we skipping class?" Carolyn asked as she unlocked the car doors.

Angel shook her head at the girls. "Because we are putting everything you've learned to the test. You've been able to master each individual task but you have yet to put everything together in one major task. If you don't feel like you can manage, then feel free to walk now. Because the first slip up you have, you will be dismissed."

"You have officially skipped class," Rory added. "But, you have to escape your parents tonight, successfully pre-game with Angel and I, and remain the hottest girls at the party who properly flirts with the hottest guys at the party."

"It's easier said than done." Angel stared down the girls. "Anyone wanna bail now?"

The three girls shook their heads in unison and all stated at once, "Nope!"

"Good, let the party begin."

* * *

At three o'clock, the girls were once again in Angel's room, listening to "Popular." Rory was pouring the girls a shot of Jagermiester while Angel was fixing her hair and makeup.

"Ok girls, dress to kill," Angel said as she put on her red lip liner, followed by her red lip gloss. She turned around to grab the shot glass from Rory, showing off her dark blue jean miniskirt and red tube top. Rory was an exact mirror image of Angel, only with a blue tube top instead of a red one. Heather, Amy, and Carolyn were picking clothes out of Angel's closet and trying on each other's jeans and high heels. They quickly put down the clothes and grabbed the shot glasses from Rory's hands. Each girl held their glass out and clinked glasses with each other.

"Here's to the best night of your lives, which you'll hopefully never remember," Rory stated. The pledges squealed in excitement as Rory and Angel downed their shot. They followed suit, handed Rory their shot glasses and went back to getting ready for the party. Rory poured another round and shoved the glasses to the girls.

"Oh, no thanks," Amy announced.

Angel coughed. "Excuse me? This is still a test. Drink up or shut up."

Amy sighed heavily, grabbed the shot glass and downed her shot without waiting on the others.

"That a girl," Angel said as she clinked glasses with Rory. Heather and Carolyn sighed as they drank theirs too, not wanting to get too drunk before the party.

"Why do we have to get shit faced before the party even begins?" Carolyn asked as she made a disgusting face after the second shot. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do at the party?"

"Oh girls, you have so much to learn."

Rory placed the Jagermiester on Angel's chest of drawers. "If you're drunk before you go, you don't have to worry about drinking while youare there, which means you don't have to worry about drinking beer or who's going to split the cost of the alcohol or how to transport your alcohol."

Angel smiled at Rory's answer. She had made such progress since the two had been introduced. "Plus, you don't have to worry about the awkward phase of catching up with everyone who is already drunk because as everyone knows, it's better to be fashionably late than on time."

"Ok, sorry I asked."

Angel jerked her attention towards Carolyn. "No, you have to learn these society rules if you want to be a part of society. And I mean an actual contributor, not just someone who stands on the sidelines and watches everyone have fun. Sure, people know who you are but that doesn't mean that people like you or that you are a part of society. They are two entirely different things."

"Ok, ok, I got it."

"Do you really? Because if you don't, you can be dismissed immediately."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Fantastic, now that that is settled, let's have another shot," Rory said as she poured another shot to keep the girls from arguing anymore. She thought Angel had been getting a little out of hand with the whole hazing topic, but as long as she had enough alcohol in her system, Rory didn't care.

* * *

Six hours, three shots, and three fake phone calls to the pledges' parents later, the girls were finally ready to go out. After going through run throughs of hair, makeup, and clothes, each girl had to take a shower, shave, and then reapply makeup and redo their hair, which was quite a long process. Carolyn and Amy were quite drunk by now, while Heather was close to the breaking point. Rory and Angel giggled and held onto each other as they walked up to door. They weren't drunk, but they were close. They didn't know where they were or how they got there. Angel was thankful for her limo driver on most occasions.

"Ok girls, watch and learn," she said as she opened the door.

"Yea, watch and learn," Rory repeated.

Angel spun around and stared blankly at Rory. "You still have a lot to learn too."

Rory looked confusedly at Angel, but Angel ignored the look and walked into the living room of the house. Once inside, Rory glanced around looking for a familiar face, but soon realized that she didn't know anyone at the party. Rory tapped Angel on shoulder. "Angel, who are these people? I don't recognize anyone."

"Oh, that's because we're not at a Chilton party."

"Then, whose party are we at?"

"I don't know. Some guy I met at a party last night."

Rory's mouth gaped open. "You went to a party without me?" she asked in utter shock.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen. Of course I went ot a party without you." Angel walked up to some guy that Rory had never seen and leaned down and kissed the guy.

The guy smacked Angel's ass. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming."

"Well, I had to get the girls together," Angel said. Angel straddled the guy and looked at Rory. "Well, go on. You can handle the pledges for the night."

Rory rolled her eyes at Angel and went to kitchen with the pledges in tow where she saw a group of people doing tequila body shots. Rory pushed her way to the front of the crowd and climbed on top of the kitchen bar. Some guy high fived his friend and licked the salt off Rory's neck and grabbed the lime out of Rory's mouth with his own mouth. Rory looked at the guy. He wasn't unattractive. He had curly blood hair and blue eyes, nicely built. Rory figured he was the typical frat guy though. He held Rory's hand and helped her off the bar. Rory grabbed the shot of tequila on the bar, which was for the next body shot, and downed it. If Angel wanted a bad girl, Rory could give her a bad girl.

"And that's how you do it ladies. Your turn." Carolyn looked at Rory skeptically. Still reeling from the tequila shot, Rory looked squarely at Carolyn. "Do it or find a way back home because you'll be dismissed."

"Hell yeah girls," Heather yelled as she hopped onto the bar while Rory slid off. Rory mentally gave Heather an additional five points for enthusiasm. Reluctantly, Carolyn and Amy followed suit. But Rory could care less. She had grabbed the bottle of Jose Cuervo with one hand and the guy, Kyle's, hand and headed to the dance floor. The pledges looked at each other uncertain of how to respond, but they eventually made their way to the dance floor too.

* * *

Two hours later and the Jose Cuervo bottle lay discarded in the corner of the room. Rory and the pledges had equally shared the contents of the bottle, but Rory would have preferred to drink the tequila by herself. She wasn't nearly wasted enough to enjoy the party and Angel was nowhere to be found. Rory assumed that she was upstairs in one of the bedrooms with that guy she had met at the mall. Rory was beginning to like the idea of expanding their duo for times like these when Angel bailed on her. It hadn't been the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last but Rory liked having others with her for times like thse. Rory had been grinding on Kyle and flirting with him for the last two hours, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't Tristan. And she didn't have her better half with her. She was beginning to think the party was lame. Heather was making out with some guy in the corner of living room while Carolyn and Amy were dancing with each other. If they were at a Chilton party, Rory would be having the time of her life. Or if she wasn't upset at the fact that Angel had been leaving her out a lot lately or if she was still dating Tristan, then she wouldn't mind the party. But she had none of the above. She only had a bunch of pledges to deal with. Rory stood up and walked over to Carolyn and Amy. If she wasn't going to have any fun, they weren't going to have any either. Rory rolled her eyes at the two girls who were trying to include Rory in their dancing. Rory shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. She was going to make them leave with her when suddenly Angel came running down the stairs, squealing in excitement. Angel grabbed Rory's hand and twirled her around in a circle before pulling her away to dance with her.

"Rory, I just had the best time of my life," Angel half-whispered, half-squealed in Rory's ear.

"Great," Rory replied sarcastically.

"What? Are you not having fun?"

"Yes, my definition of fun is going to a party where I don't know anyone while my best friend bails on me to do God knows what with some guy she just met."

"Well, I didn't know you needed a babysitter."

Rory rolled her eyes and shoved Angel away. "I don't need a babysitter. This is just not my idea of fun. I thought we were partying together."

Angel smirked at Rory. She twirled around and pulled Rory towards the kitchen. She found an unopened bottle of Jose Cuervo and quickly discarded the top. She poured two shots, one for her and one for Rory. She gave Rory's hers, but Rory placed it back on the kitchen bar.

"Drink up bitch," Angel yelled as she shoved the shot glass back at Rory. Rory stared at Angel and Angel rolled her eyes in return. "Drink it or you can be dismissed."

"I'm not one of your pledges Angel."

"I don't care. Look Rory, you're my best friend. I'm sorry if you feel like I've been neglecting you. I just really like Shawn." Angel placed her shot glass on the bar next to Rory's and grabbed Rory's hands. She looked Rory in the eye and began to plead. "YIt's not like you never neglected me when you were with Tristan. I never cried about it. Now, pleeeeaaassseee forgive me. From here on, it's all about you and me."

Rory sighed as she picked up the shot glass. "Whatever," she said as she tipped back the shot glass. She placed it on the bar and poured herself another shot. Angel smiled at her, kissed her on the cheek, and clinked glasses with her.

After the shots were over, Angel grabbed Rory's hand and led her back to the dance floor. "You know, I saw you flirting with Shawn's friend Kyle."

"No, I wasn't."

"As if Rory. You were grinding all over him and he was totally into you."

"Angel!" Rory tried to protest.

Angel threw her arms up in surrender. "I'm just saying."

Once they were on the dance floor, Angel and Rory began to dance with each other. After two songs, Angel stepped away. "Pledges!" she yelled.

Carolyn and Amy stopped dancing and ran towards to Angel. "Girls, I need you to find Kyle and Shawn. Thanks."

"Shouldn't we get Heather?" Amy asked.

Angel glanced from Amy to Heather and then back to Amy. "She's already proved that she is one of us. Now go."

"You really don't have to," Rory protested but it was too late. Carolyn and Amy had already disappeared into the crowd of people in the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Kyle and Shawn were dancing with Rory and Angel. Thirty minutes later, Rory was in the corner next to Heather, making out with Kyle. Fifteen minutes into the make out session, Rory's inebriation wore off and she regained her senses. After realizing what she was doing and with whom (particularly it not being Tristan), Rory mumbled "I'm sorry," and sprinted for the door. Once she was through the door, she let the tears begin to stream down her face. Carolyn and Amy ran after her and consoled her for the next two hours while they waited in the limo for Angel and Heather to join them.

* * *

Day Six:

"I'm sorry," Rory apologized Saturday afternoon.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We all have those days," Amy said trying to comfort her. She handed her a bag of Taco Bell food. Angel had made the pledges wake up at nine to clean the mess they had in the living room and to go get them hangover food for when Rory and Angel woke up. Rory remembered her mom telling her that greasy Mexican food was the perfect cure for hangovers. The memories made Rory tear up again but she quickly snatched her food away and wiped the tears away before anyone saw.

"Plus, it's not like you knew anyone there in the first place. They were a bunch of frat boys who go to UConn. I doubt you'll ever see them again," Heather added.

"I know. I just keep thinking of Tristan, that's all. You would think a random hookup would help me get over him."

Angel walked into her bedroom in her robe. She shook her head left and right to let the stray water drops in her hair hit the girls. "Rory, you need to get over him. You dated, for what? A couple of months? Forgive and forget and move on. I'm sure he has already."

Rory glared at Angel, but didn't say anything. "Yea, I guess you're right," she finally admitted with a sigh.

"Oh Rory, don't believe that. I'm sure Tristan is still in love with you. How could he not be?" Amy stated trying to reassure Rory. "Yall were Chilton's hottest couple."

Angel rolled her eyes at Amy. "You know what? You're dismissed. You and Carolyn. I'm done with your psychobabble bullshit and your antics. You can leave."

"What?" Carolyn asked confused. She had been sitting in the corner of the room, silent the whole time.

"You heard me. You're just not cut out to be like us. You can go."

Amy bit her lip, but remained quiet as she tossed the napkins in her hand on the bed. She grabbed her clothes on the floor and her purse off of Angel's desk and left without saying a word. Carolyn also grabbed her clothes off the floor but before she left Angel's house, she mumbled, "I didn't want to be part of your group anyway." She slammed the door shut as she left the room.

Angel sighed and looked at Heather. "Congratulations Heather. We have selected you to be a new member of our group."

"Angel you didn't ask me," Rory protested.

Angel rolled her eyes at Rory. "Really Rory?" she asked in surprise. "Heather was a definite shoe in. I'm surprised I kept them around this long. Anyways, Heather you will, of course, have to go through the initiation process, which is your real task. It's tonight at Frannie's house. Surprise, surprise that Frannie is actually throwing a rager tonight, but she is. We can definitely show all of Chilton who we are and that no one can mess with us."

"Well, I won't disappoint," Heather replied as she tossed her hair around.

"Of course not."

"Angel, I'm not going tonight," Rory said while staring at Angel. She felt like she was being replaced and she definitely didn't feel like going to another party, especially one where she might run into Tristan. But then she thought about it, it would be worse if she didn't run into Tristan at the party because that would mean not seeing him. Either way, Angel was right. He was over her. Rory was just damaged goods and not in the mood to party.

"Fine, your loss. I have Heather anyways."

"Ugh." But that was all Rory could manage to say before Angel was blaring her radio with her and Heather looking for outfits in Angel's closet while singing "Popular."

* * *

**A/N: **So, it didn't come out like I had originally planned. I've been listenign to the Wicked Soundtrack with my friends nonstop for the past month, which gave me a lot of inspiration for this, so all rights belong to those writers. Also, I didn't make them as harsh on their pledges as some sororities do, but I think I got the point across. Loved it or hated it? Review please :)


End file.
